Sweet Nightmares
by MitsukiNeko
Summary: creative title i know. but anyway, Zero wakes up in the middle of the night after having a very confusing dream in which he was sleeping with kaname. little does he know in real life kaname has feelings for him. what happend when yuuki steps in to help kaname win over zero? and down the road jealous aido is trying to ruin everything? read on and enjoy 3
1. prologue

**my first fanfic. and the first plot ive ever finished. im so proud! also the first smut ive ever done. it was difficult to finish the whole thing dealing with writers block and keeping the type of story i was writing a secret from the parents. -nervous laugh- but it was fun ^.^ and the support from everyone on this site who read and reviewed this story on my previous page really made me happy and determined to do a good job. thnx.**

**this story is rated m for a reason okay? u dont like yaoi then dont read okay? constructive criticism is welcome though. unfortunately i dont own VK or any of the charactrers or there would be a lot more filler episodes/chapters featuring relationships like this.**

* * *

**Sweet Nightmares – A Vampire Knight Fan fiction**

Preface

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Zero woke up screaming, his heart pounding through his chest. He wasn't necessarily screaming because his dream had been scary, it had just been… startling. He felt himself flush as a few images from his dream came flashing before his eyes: red lips barely concealing fangs, those long fingers tracing patterns on his skin, the sweat coming off both of their bodies…

*knock, Knock*

Zero was abruptly brought back to the present when he heard Yuuki ask from outside his room, "are you okay zero? I heard you yell."

Attempting to gain some control over himself Zero got up and opened the door for his disciplinary committee partner. The moment she saw him her eyes widened and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. Zero followed her gaze, confused, and realized he was standing there in only a pair of light blue plaid boxers. Trying to ignore the fact that zero was standing there almost naked, Yuuki stepped past him into his room and lit a small candle on the bedside table.

"Zero you haven't answered me, are you okay?" Yuuki asked slightly worried.

"I'm fine Yuuki, just a really freaking weird dream," he replied.

"Really? What was it about?"

"I'd rather not say," he said, thanking any godly power listening that the candle light was too dim for Yuuki to see the blush rising in his cheeks.

"Are you sure? When I have nightmares it always makes me feel better to talk about if to Kaname-sama."

At the mention of Kaname's name zero blushed even deeper red than the blood he drank from Yuuki to stay sane. As more flashbacks from his dream overtook his brain, Zero thought to himself, "what the hell is wrong with me? Why am I blushing like a schoolgirl hearing his name? And why in the _**hell**_ was I dreaming about that asshole? But most importantly; _**why the hell was I the one being fucked into a mattress?!**_"

He reassured Yuuki that he was, indeed, fine and ushered her towards the door. A bit skeptical and more than a little worried, Yuuki left to return to her room in the headmaster's home.

Zero closed and locked his bedroom door before flopping heavily down onto his bed with a weary sigh. He lie awake the rest of the night; too afraid of what might happen if he closed his eyes and slipped into his dreamland again…


	2. kaname's feelings

**Chapter 1 ~~ Kamane's feelings**

"Kaname are you ok? It isn't like you to zone out," Ichijou said, slightly nudging the pureblood's desk. Kaname returned his attention to the classwork in front of him and turned to his left to answer his loyal right hand.

"Are you presuming to tell me that a pureblood like myself would just 'zone out' in class, and that if I did it would impact my grades whatsoever?"

The blonde vampire flinched at the power in Kaname's biting response. "No, no I just meant that you seem distracted as of late. After all Toga asked you a question a moment ago and you haven't answered him. I apologize for my rudeness."Kaname looked up to find every eye in the room trained on him. Of course they all looked away quickly for fear of his wrath.

"Yes Kuran, you haven't answered my question. You should pay more attention in my class if you want me to pass you. I wont make exceptions for you like the rest of your teachers, vampire," Yagari toga spat out at Kaname.

"What exactly is it i'm meant to have answered, hunter?" Kamane was already feeling annoyed and was not feeling up to listening to this hunter treat him like a dumb student spacing out during class.

"Why was the guillotine invented?"

"To make beheadings quicker and more efficient, of course. It still isn't a pretty sight though."

"Acceptable for now, Kuran. Pay more attention from now on or the next time I catch you not paying attention I'll throw something at you."

"I look forward to seeing you try, "Kaname replied trying to keep his temper in check.

Yagari returned to teaching as if he hadn't heard Kaname's last remark.

Kaname propped his head up with one arm, turning to his right to look out the window. He was annoyed with the hunter, but more angry at himself for being caught day –well more accurately, night- dreaming again. _"This has been happening far too much recently. Every time __**HE**__ crosses my mind I find myself getting completely distracted,"_ Kaname thought to himself. _"At least I didn't get hard in the middle of class. That would have been terrible for my image for that to happen in public. Especially in front of suck lowling vampires. Most of them aren't even nobles."_

Kaname could hardly wait for class to be over with so that he could go to his room and, more likely than not dream of Zero Kiryuu. Yes, the resident pureblood, of the highest ranking, from the purest bloodline in the history of vampires, most eligible young vampire alive, Kaname Kuran was in love with a man. At first he barely believed, much less accepted, his feelings for the former human. But, after getting to know about him via Yuuki he had come to terms with it.

Of course he could have zero anytime he wanted due to his immense powers, but he wanted it to be real if he was ever with Zero. Plus the chase is always fun _"and judging by how he has been acting recently, my wish seems to be coming true."_ The thought brought a faint smile to Kaname's deep red lips.

- :[ -

Class ended not long after that and the night class began heading back to the moon he walked Kaname thought about when he had told Yuuki about his feelings for Zero. Her reaction still baffled Kaname.

She had jumped out of her chair shouting " I knew it! I knew there was something going on because when he insults you when you're walking to class you smile now. I can't believe I've stumbled upon a real-life yaoi! I'll help you in any way I can Kaname-sama. I've thought you two would make a great couple for years  now." Then she had started giggling at Kaname's confused and surprised face.

When they reached the dorm Kaname's mind tuned toward the plans he had in the works. _"It's a shame that my plans no longer include her and I marrying once I awaken her vampire genes. She is such a sweet girl, and so loyal, but I only love her as a brother should. I still should find her a suitable husband. Maybe Ichijou. He is loyal as well, and trustworthy. Or possibly Aido since he is as hyper as her. Though I suspect he likes the attention of the day class' girls too much. However, I needn't worry. I have time." _He walked up the stairs to his bedroom, ready to go to bed.

Kaname changed into his black satin bedclothes and lay down, setting his mind free to wander wherever it chose. And, of course all of his thoughts focused on Zero. His imagination ran wild making up various scenarios between him and Zero. Then Kaname became aware of a slight "problem" brewing.

Sexy images of zero flooded the vampire's mind making the bulge in his pants grow. Soon he couldn't take the confinement of the slippery material. He pulled out his hard member as an image of zero shirtless, on all fours, smirking sexily enveloped him.

He took his throbbing manhood into his hand and began pumping himself harshly. Soon Kaname was panting and sweating profusely. Between groans Kaname was cursing himself for letting the young hunter turn him on so much. Not long after Kaname felt the familiar burning in his gut signaling that his release was not far off.

Kaname wished it was Zero's mouth pleasuring him instead of his own hand. That mental image is what sent him over the edge and had him cumming, hard, all over his hand and clothes. He pumped himself a few more times, riding out the orgasm, moaning Zero's name loudly.

_"This is going to be a pain to clean…"_ Kaname examined the ruined heap that was his pajamas. He picked them up and dropped them in a hamper sitting in the corner of his room. _"Oh well, it's the cleaning woman's problem now, and it's not like she would dare ask me how the stains got there."_

Kaname walked to his personal bathroom (the whole top floor of the dorm was his) and turned on the shower. The warm water felt good on his skin. His muscles immediately began to relax. He took his time cleaning himself and shampooing his silky brown hair, knowing that if they didn't see him whomever planned on offering him blood that morning would leave and offer again when he woke up for class.

He stepped out of the shower, stopping the streams of water before grabbing a towel to wrap around himself. As he walked back into the bedroom Kaname lamented that they were all so willing to open their veins to him, but the one person he wanted to do so would never do it. _"Besides his blood is so tainted I doubt it would taste very good… I wouldn't mind if he offered though."_

He dressed himself in clean pajamas and closed the curtains against the first rays of sunlight beginnings to peek over the treetops. He climbed into his roomy king-sized bed's inviting warmth hoping that when and if he dreamed he's see Zero.


	3. zero's confusion

**Chapter 2 ~~ Zero's Confusion**

That whole day Zero struggled to stay awake in class. However, history was **not** helping at all, and Yuuki was too far away to keep him awake with her constant stream of babble and never ending warnings that if he didn't pay attention he'd have to take remedial lessons. To him, though, class was boring and pointless when there were so many bigger problems than school at the moment.

_"Like the fact that I'm an ex-human vampire slowly devolving to Level E; and that I can't keep down blood tablets; and that Yuuki's blood is only a short-term solution to a long-term, worsening problem that will only keep me alive and sane a little longer…."_ Zero was thinking, almost oblivious to the class going on around him, and propped his head up with his hands. Soon he was dozing off. He fell asleep right as the teacher launched into talking about some guy named Vlad Something who killed a bunch of people by impaling them…

- :[ -

In his dream zero found himself on a packed dirt path. Along both sides of said path were tall spikes with what looked like severed heads on top.

"Greeeeeeat. Now I have to dream history class too? How **boring**," he sighed. He followed the path to a gated mansion with huge wooden doors. "let me guess, in there is gonna be Vlad the Impaler and I'm gonna get impaled and die and wake up in class?" when he reached the doors he took one huge brass knocker and banged it against the door harshly a few times thinking, "might as well see where this thing goes."

What zero assumed to be a butler answered the door. Zero immediately noticed that this guy looked exactly like one of the stuck up aristocrats in the night class, Shiki Senri. "The master has been awaiting your arrival," the butler said, stepping aside so Zero could enter. Zero wandered into the opulent foyer.

"The master will receive you in his drawing room. Right this way sir," the Senri look-alike said leading Zero down a nearby hall.

The room they ended up in was much smaller than the entrance, but still fairly large. The minimal furniture and lack of décor only added to the illusion of roominess. A grand piano stood against the furthest soft grey wall, a vase of fresh roses standing atop it. Two Victorian style couches the same color as the wall, except for small gold embellishments, sat facing each other in the middle of the room. As Zero drew closer he noticed a small coffee table between them that had an in progress chess game on top. Zero disregarded it as just a random detail his dreaming brain had thought up.

"You can sit sir, the master will join you shortly. Tea will be served in just a few mo—," butler/Shiki was cut off by a deep, smooth, yet strangely familiar voice saying, "no, I shall join my guest now, after all it'd be rude to keep him waiting."

Zero gasped as the voice's owner stepped into view. It was Kaname Kuran as Vlad the Impaler. He was wearing an inky black suit with a long, equally dark, fur cape. And he couldn't help but notice that the darkness complimented that pale porcelain skin very well, and made the subtle hi-lights in his deep brown hair more visible. Internally freaked Zero asked himself_," Did I just check out Kuran?! THE HELL?!"_

"Oh and you can skip the tea today," he heard Vlad/Kaname say, bringing him out of his reverie. He looked up to see the vampire smiling in his direction. "Yes, master Vlad," butler-Senri replied before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Zero eyed the man in front of him. He wasn't buying the calm politeness for one second. "So I guess now's when I get impaled?"

"You could say that…" that was the only answer zero got besides the wolfish smile spreading across Kaname's lips

Zero watched as Vladame (as he was referring to him in his head now) stalked towards him and placed a hand on his cheek. Zero only stood there, not quite understanding what was happening or even how he felt about it. Just as he was about to ask what the hell was going on Kaname brought his lips down onto Zero's in a bruising kiss. Their tongues were soon exploring each other's mouths, their tongues locked in a heated dance. This only served to confuse zero even more than he was before. He was being kissed (KISSED!) by his worst enemy. And to make matters worse he was liking it. _"Probably a little more than I should based on how tight my pants suddenly feel."_

Dream Kaname backed zero up until they reached the couch and they collapsed on top of it, still kissing each other greedily. Finally Zero gave up trying to analyze and just let himself enjoy his dream. He reached up and unbuttoned Kaname's shirt and ran his fingers over the newly exposed skin.

Suddenly, Kaname broke their kiss leaving a thin string of saliva between their lips, and grabbed the bulge in the silver haired boy's pants. "Tsk, Tsk Zero. You're so horny; look how hard you already are, you could kill a deer with this thing," Kaname whispered huskily.

"Sh—Shut up!" Zero panted, unable to come up with anything more articulate to say with the heavy cloud of lust clouding his brain at the moment.

Things escalated quickly and soon Zero was being fucked hard on the couch. "not exactly what I was thinking when I asked if you were gonna 'impale' me." Zero let a little bit of his annoyance slip into his voice. "oh, Zero you know you're enjoying getting impaled this way much more than what you assumed I was going to do," Vladame teased, biting Zero's ear.

"y—you son of a bitch. You don't know what I'm thinking. **And why the HELL am I on bottom again?!**"

"well this is **your **dream, you tell me.." this had Zero thinking and ultra-confused all over again. _"do I want to be bottom subconsciously? For that matter do I want Kuran?" _Zero didn't think it had been possible, but his already messed up feelings had become even more muddled than they had been before the couch sex. … that moment was when Zero started hearing his voice being called over a great distance, and it was really muffled…

- :[ -

"zero! Zero wake up! We have to go keep the day class girls from the night class students, we're going to be late! WAKE UP!"

Zero awoke to Yuuki shaking him violently and yelling in his face. Then Zero realized two things simultaneously: 1) that the classroom was almost empty meaning he had slept through the rest of his classes of the day. And 2) he was sweaty and very red from his dream. Before Yuuki could notice #2 Zero scurried out the door and outside to the relative coolness of the late afternoon air.

Yuuki quickly caught up and noticed that he was beet red, shaky, and trying to reign in his emotions and control his body. "if it was another nightmare, you can take tonight off to relax," she suggested trying to be helpful.

"and leave you alone to deal with all those crazy fan girls? Not happening. They never listen to you if I'm not around."

Yuuki thought there was more to this than Zero wanting to do their job, but she bit her tongue to refrain from asking anything. She didn't want to embarrass her friend.

They quickly made their way over to the Moon Dorm's path to the school's entrance and took up their positions keeping the already huge crowd of girls in check. Not long after, when the last few rays of golden sunlight began disappearing, the night class came into view. This sent the girls into and absolutely insane frenzy.

_" I wonder if they would still all do this if they knew their beloved night class as comprised entirely of bloodsucking vampires," _Zero wondered to himself as he put one particularly crazy girl back into place.

Then he heard it: the sexy sonorous voice of Kaname Kuran. "looks like you have your hands full tonight, Kiryuu. Are you sure you can handle it," the dark haired vampire inquired teasingly. Upon hearing Kaname's voice zero blushed unintentionally. "N—no. I can handle idiots. I put up with you don't I?" Zero delivered his quick comeback without looking at Kaname.

"Ouch," Kaname replied with mock pain. "I'm not sure I can come back from that one," the sarcasm dripping in his voice, but he was smiling all the same. Then he turned to Yuuki.

"thank you, Yuuki for keeping us safe on our way into school again. Keep up the good work." He smiled wider at her and gave her a quick embrace.

That was what made Zero snap. Even though this is the type of thing that happened every day for some reason today it struck a nerve. Before he realized what he was doing Zero began telling at Kaname. **"Why do you only ever think of her, huh? It's always her! Do you not appreciate what **_**I **_**do?! All the work I do to keep you snobs from getting attacked by these crazy people?! You're Such An ASSHOLE Kuran!" **Zero turned a deep red and tried to hide it with his silver hair.

"Zero, I-," Kaname started.

"NO! Just Shut Up! Forget It Dick!" With that Zero ran away, heading for the stables, since horses had always comforted him. _"what the __**HELL**__ was that," _Zero internally questioned himself while running. _"don't tell me I like him! I __**Can't **__like him. He's a vampire for crying out loud! Not to mention the fact that he's a guy! I could have sworn I was straight! And if I am gay why couldn't I have like a cute girly boy? No I get stuck being all fucking confused about a big, insensitive, asshole vampire!"_

By then he had reached the stables and was in the large foaling stall with his favorite mare, White Lily, seeking her calm affection. "at least I can count on one thing in my life to stay constant," he crooned to the horse, feeding her an apple. "without you Lily I'd be so messed up. Let's go for a ride, girl, I need to clear my head."

Lily neighed in response, seeming to understand Zero's words. He untied her and slowly led her outside. He jumped on her back, not bothering to saddle her up. They took off to ride around the vast grounds of Cross Academy. Zero angled then towards a heavily wooded area they had ridden in frequently, all the while thinking…


	4. the plan

**Chapter 3 ~~ The Plan**

"NO! Just Shut Up! Forget it Dick!" zero yelled in Kaname's face before running away as fast as he could.

Kaname just stood there, arm outstretched in the direction Zero had gone. A hush fell over the crowd. Trying to save face, and not further embarrass himself of Zero, Kaname said loudly, "Looks like Zero is a bit testy tonight. he must not have slept well; I apologize for his outburst ladies." Immediately they started screaming again, and Kaname resumed walking in the direction the rest of the night class had gone.

He entered the school to find Hanabusa Aido waiting for him just inside. "great more drama for me to deal with," he sighed inwardly. The small blonde aristocrat looked up at Kaname, eyes blazing, and said angrily, "how dare he talk to you like that Kaname-sama?! You should have pulverized him right there in front of everyone for disrespecting you!"

Hanabusa it's fine. Ignore Kiryuu for now; you are to continue to keep your distance from him along with the others.

"but Kaname-Sama you can't let him get away with ta-,"

"I said **DROP IT!**" Kaname let some of his power accidentally leak into his words and a window on the wall behind him shattered. "now go to class before I get angry Hanabusa. I can hear Yuuki coming up the path, most likely to speak to me and I do not want her to see me beating you into submission."

Aido wanted to say more, but he respected his superior's wishes. He apologized, bowed, and left as he was told. A few moments later Yuuki came in the front door, quickly spotting Kaname by the left stairwell of the huge entrance hall.

Rather forlornly Kaname spoke, "Did you see that? He was so…Angry at me. I believe he really does hate me."

"Kaname, you're insane. I can tell he really likes you!" Yuuki walked over to stand beside her friend and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"how so? He was yelling at me and then bolted away from me like I had the plague." Kaname slumped down onto a bench that ran along the inside curve of the stairwell.

"he was jealous that you were hugging me. I could tell by this look in his eyes. It looked to me like he was upset you weren't being kind to him as well. Plus, he was blushing like crazy from the second he heard you talking. I think he's really starting to fall for you."

"do you really think so?" Kaname perked up a bit with hope.

"I do. Now the question is how to get you two together. I'm sure Zero's feeling really conflicted, but if you told him how you feel he would know one way or the other. So, we need to find a way for you two to be alone together." They both fell silent, wracking their brains for ideas. "I could come along the next time you two are running errands for Cross," suggested Kaname.

"I don't think Zero would let me go off on my own because he'd think I would get lost. And he'd only be suspicious if you stay with him instead of going with me."

"true… maybe we could set up a dinner reservation, and you are a no show?"

"He wouldn't stay if he found out I wasn't coming. But I like the dinner idea…. *light bulb ding*

I just came up with a perfect plan!" Yuuki was practically vibrating with excitement.

"do tell Yuuki," Kaname asked, intrigued.

"okay, so basically I'm going to invite Zero to have dinner with me. I won't tell him you're coming until you're about to come over. And since it's me he won't leave if I ask him really sweet not to. Then when you show up we relax and eat and talk. Then I'll have someone call about an hour into whatever we're doing. Then I can make up an excuse to leave. I'll say I'm coming back soon and ask you both not to leave. After I go, to break the awkward silence-."

Yuuki was cut off by Kaname's question, "awkward silence?"

"Come On. Are you trying to tell me there _won't_ be a long awkward pause after I leave while you and Zero try to come up with things to say to each other?"

"alright, I see your point. Continue."

"so, to break the awkward silence you can tell zero how you feel. Then, hopefully, he'll feel the same way and the night ends with you two as happy as Aido on St. Chocolate's day."

Kaname took a moment to think it over. He looked up to meet Yuuki's eyes, and exclaimed excitedly, "Yuuki, You are a **Genius!** A true mastermind!"

"thank you Kaname-Sama, I said I'd do anything to help you didn't I?

"this is going above and beyond. Yuuki this is going to work for sure. Since it will technically Friday morning in a few hours what do you say we enact this plan Saturday night? That gives you time to get him to agree and me time to arrange for what we'll eat."

"sounds good to me Kaname. How about you come over around 10 so that you don't have to wake up really early and have time to get ready." Yuuki tried to stifle a large yawn, but Kaname was very observant.

"we can hammer out all of the details later. Go on to bed, I'm sure you are tired."

"okay Kaname, but you should go to class, Toga will be angry if you're late again."

"you let me worry about that," Kaname started walking Yuuki walking toward the door. "and thank you. Thank you so much for supporting me so completely and for being willing to help me with Zero. I love you my little Yuuki."

Embracing Kaname, Yuuki replied, "I love you too Kaname. Ever since you saved me all those years ago you've been like a brother to me. Zero's a brother to me too and I want both of you to be happy. "

Not for the first time Kaname wished he could just unseal Yuuki. To give her back all of her memories. To have her remember that they were really brother and sister. To let her have all of the memories of good times spent together and with their parents before the bad times had happened, forcing their mother to give up her life to seal away Yuuki's vampire genes. He reminded himself that he couldn't yet. Not until they had gotten rid of Rido for good.

Yuuki stepped away and out the door. She started down the sun path, in the direction of the day class' dorms. Kaname knew she would take a path that branched off of that one a little ways down. It was a shortcut to the headmaster's quarters that she had found soon after she started attending class at the academy. Kaname silently thanked his old friend Kaien Cross for taking her in after their parents had died. He had raised her very well. "Be safe!" he called after her, watching as she stopped, turned around, waved at him, and then continued on her way. Kaname watched her until she was out of sight, his love for his baby sister showing plainly instead of his usual poker face.

He shut the door and began wandering in the general direction of his classroom, not really wanting to go to history. They were learning about Vlad the Impaler and it was incredibly boring to Kaname. Kaname was so lost in thought that he didn't realize he had ended up at the far end of the hall, next to a large window. Looking out, he saw a whit mare with a silver haired guy riding bareback toward the woods. "That must be Zero, no other students would be out this late and Yuuki often finds him with that horse skipping class," he said speaking to no one in particular. He watched as the silver-white streaks disappeared from sight. Kaname let out a small sigh, "I really need Saturday to go well."

Kaname turned away from the window and mentally shook himself. "I need to get to class before they send some poor soul to look for me." He walked briskly back up the hall to his classroom; setting his face to that of its normal, expressionless serenity.


	5. thinking

** Chapter 4 ~~ Thinking **

As Zero rode around the vast grounds of Cross Academy he relished in the feel of the cool night air in his face; the wind causing his silvery hair to fly about in every direction. He loved this feeling: being free. He felt, _normal._ If only for a few brief moments he didn't feel like the monster he was becoming, obsessed with blood. It was the only time he really felt alive.

A good hour into his ride reality came crashing down, as it always did; instantly bringing down his mood. As if she could sense her rider's sudden shift in mood, White Lily slowed to a stop and turned back to peer at Zero. He leaned forward to pat her snout saying, "I'm alright Lily, just thinking. Let's speed back up, it hasn't even been two hours yet. "The horse snorted and continued to stare at Zero. "Come on, girl. There's a few sugar cubes in it for you," he tempted. Lily's ears pricked up at this and she began moving again at a slow trot.

Zero was soon lulled into a peaceful state by Lily's rhythmic plodding. He played the scene of his earlier outburst over and over in his mind in an attempt to understand his behavior. "Today was different somehow. I just don't know why…. So annoying. Lately he's been making me feel so strange just by looking at me; and those damn dreams aren't helping anything. And Hell, I could barely stay standing when he was talking to me today, my damn knees felt like jelly. And my frickin heart sped up to about a million miles an hour. He has some strange hold over me, **and I don't understand a ****damn**** thing about it!**" the annoyance in his mind reached its limits and he let out a loud roar of pure frustration.

His sudden vocalization frightened Lily. She reared up, throwing Zero off her back and onto the harsh ground. He hit the dirt, _hard_, and White Lily took off at break-neck speed deeper into the woods.

"OUCH! Son of a BITCH that Hurt!" Zero muttered a string of curses, rubbing his (definitely) bruised back. Looking up he saw that his mare was nowhere to be seen, "_**Dammit!**_ It just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?"

He began looking for her, but it was too dark for even him to see any tracks she might have left. After stumbling around in the woods for hours and finding no sign of the white horse, he decided to give up to see if she had turned back to the stables.

Along the way back, Kaname popped into Zero's mind a few times. And by the time he reached the forest's edge he had come to realize a few things. _"He actually isn't that bad of a person. He's never actually tried to hurt me, even when I tried to stab him the first time I met him. The worst he's ever done is insult me. I'm really to blame for that, though, I started that tradition. Also, whenever I try to start a fight he only blocks me and he never stops being top it off, he is really gentle, especially with Yuuki. He treats her like some kind of princess."_ His heart fluttered slightly as he imagined Kaname hugging him as sweetly as he did Yuuki. Zero's eyes widened, _"he's a __great__ guy. I see why all those girls love him so much…"_

He shook himself as he finally reached the stables again. He walked inside and was surprised to see Lily clean and in her, closed and locked, stall. Curiously, he walked closer; noticing that she was wiped down, brushed and her mane and tail were de-tangled and glossy. He also noticed that her feeding bag was empty, so someone had fed her too. _"I didn't see anyone outside… and they aren't here anymore," _he thought. Just the faint scent of rose lingered in the air.

He walked into her stall and began rubbing the space above her nose. "I'm glad you're safe, Lil. You shouldn't run off like that. You had me worried." He looked around for his bag of sugar, noticing a piece of crisp cream-colored paper folded in half standing on Lily's equipment shelf. It was addressed to Zero and he picked it up, his curiosity getting to him. Fe flipped it open and read the message written in a neat, slightly slanted hand:

I found her grazing near our path on my way back to the dorms.

She was a mess, and since I did not know when you would return, I cleaned her up for you.

It took a fair bit of convincing on my part, as she seems to have inherited your hatred of vampires, Zero.

At any rate, Next time you should consider a saddle.

-Kaname Kuran

Zero stared at the note in disbelief. How Kaname known he was riding Lily? And how had he gotten her to allow him to get close to her? She hated the bloodsuckers more than he did… despite all the questions running through his head, Zero was touched that Kaname would go through all that trouble for Lily, for him. That moment Zero had an epiphany that changed his life forever.

"Lily, I – I think that… I think I love him." He blushed and the horse snuffled in his face, then gave him a look that said, "took you long enough." Zero smiled, finally understanding all of the strange feelings he had been having, all of the crazy reactions, and the incessant blushing.

"yea. Yea! I Love Him! But… there's no way he would feel the same way about me. I bet he only took care of Lily to look better in Yuuki's eyes, and make me the bad guy for yelling at him." His heart sank. Lily stepped closer to Zero and rested her head on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

"thanks, girl. I think I'll just stay here tonight. I'm way too tired to go all the way to Cross'. He lay down on a large heap of straw next to White Lily. He slept there the peacefully the rest of the night and most of the next day, missing school.

When he sis wake up it was to Yuuki, very loudly, reprimanding him for missing a day's worth of class. She also was trying to convince him to eat dinner with her tomorrow night. Half asleep, and more than a little annoyed, Zero agreed. Anything to make her leave him alone. Little did he know that he had just agreed to no ordinary dinner.


	6. getting ready

**Chapter 5 ~~ Getting Ready**

_-Kaname-_

Kaname woke up earlier than he normally would that Saturday. By seven o'clock that night he had showered and changed his outfit at least twenty times. First he looked to dressy, then too casual, then to dressy again. He eventually settled on a pair of black slacks and an ivory button-up shirt'; only after he had pulled out every item of clothing he owned, of course.

His nerves were seriously getting to him. _"How am I supposed to tell Zero I love him? Does he even feel the same way about me?" _the usually calm, cool and collected pureblood found himself second guessing his choices and doubting his every move for the first time in his long life. It was driving him crazy, to the point where he almost backed out of going through with he and Yuuki's plan altogether. He decided to practice what he would say aloud while he searched for a pair of shoes in his, now disastrous, room.

"'Zero, about yesterday, I'm sorry. I do appreciate you. In fact, I do more than appreciate you. I can't stop thinking about you. I love you; and I was wondering if you felt the same?' …No, no. too soft hearted. I need to keep my dignity should he not return my feelings.

Kaname decided to get his mind off of the confession and focus on the actual dinner; thinking he would just say whatever he came up with in the moment. He was still undecided about what he would actually have them eat. He, himself never ate much food. _"What was it Yuuki made me eat on her eleventh birthday?"_ He remembered that it had been very greasy and covered in melted cheese. He remembered that she had stuffed it down his throat after saying it was her and Zero's favorite thing to eat. _"P- something… Pizza! That's what it was called,"_ he recalled, feeling triumphant.

He decided to get both flavors Zero and Yuuki liked; he would only eat one or two pieces. Yuuki's favorite was plain cheese, and she had told him Zero's was pepperoni and pineapple. He navigated his way to his nightstand and pulled out his smartphone. Quickly finding a place that would deliver to the school he placed an order for two medium pizzas for 9:50.

Kaname decided to tidy up in order to kill time and find his elusive shoes. By the time he finished it was around 8:30 and he had donned a pair of his black dress shoes. He called Yuuki to let her know that he had ordered some pizza, and she informed him she had rented a movie to keep with the casual theme.

"Everything is falling into place Kaname, now I have to go. I told Zero to take a shower, but I need to make sure he actually went to do that instead of going back to sleep." They both disconnected and Kaname went downstairs to wait for the heart-attack-in-a-box pizza to arrive.

- :[ -

-Zero-

God Yuuki was annoying. First she had dragged him out of the horse stables and back to the house. Then she had made him do all of the work assigned in class that day. When he finally finished she had ordered him to take a shower. _"She is so lucky it's her ordering me around. Anyone else would've gotten shot in the face with Bloody Rose if the talked to me like that."_

He stepped into the shower that was currently making a steamy swamp out of the bathroom. He let out a yelp when the hot water scalded his skin. "Dammit Yuuki! You turned it up way too high again! You tryin' to kill me?!"

"Sorry, Zero. Just turn it down a little bit or you'll make it too cold," Yuuki called from downstairs somewhere.

"Yea, yea. Whatever," he called back turning the knob. He got into the, now freezing, shower. "DAMMIT!"

Yuuki came bustling into the room muttering, "He never listens does he? Kaname has his hands full with this one."

"What was that?" Zero asked, quickly wrapping a towel around his lower half.

"Nothing, just saying that you need to hurry it up because dinner is at 10 and you need to be dressed by then."

"Calm down Yuuki. I'll be cleaned up and downstairs in an hour tops. Why the rush?"

"It's that…. And don't get mad, but….. I invited Kaname to come eat with us tonight."

"What the **Hell** Yuuki? I absolutely do **Not** feel like sitting through a meal with that guy." Zero turned a bit pink, not really meaning what he said, his heart beating a bit faster than normal at the prospect of seeing Kaname.

"I thought the two of you needed to make up after Thursday night." Yuuki looked up at zero with her most adorable face saying, "Please? Just stay with us to watch a movie? For me?"

" UGH, Fine. Now can I just take my shower, you said I need to hurry right?"

"YAY! Thank you Zero, you won't regret it! And yes, you need to get clean fast. It's almost eight already. I'm going to go put on some normal clothes, this uniform is really annoying after a day of school." Yuuki then left and went back downstairs.

Zero stepped into the shower and quickly washed up. He was very excited to see a certain brunette vampire in a few hours. He took about an hour to decide what to wear. Eventually, he decided on a dark pair of worn jeans and a Kuroshitsuji t-shirt he had recently bought, trying to look casual.

He finally made it downstairs at 9:00 and immediately noticed the absence of a certain eccentric headmaster. "Yuuki, where's cross? Shouldn't he be here telling me to smile more or something like that?"

"Oh, he had papers to look at. He's still at the school. I just got back from running him some tea," Yuuki replied, walking into the living room with Zero.

"Whatever. What movie did you get? Because if I have to sit through another boy-meets-girl gooey love movie again I'm seriously going to throttle you," Zero said, gesturing towards the redbox case on the coffee table.

"Don't worry. It's supposed to be a comedy. I think it's called 'Grown Ups' or something like that."

"I've seen commercials for it before. It looks like it should be pretty good. What time is it? I'm **Starving**!"

"Nearly ten. Kaname should be here with the food soon, relax."

"He better be. Or he is going to have to answer to me," zero intoned, a hint of a challenge in his voice.

*knock knock knock*

"There, that'll be him. Don't get your boxers in a bunch," Yuuki teased before opening the door.

And thus the plan entered the first phase…


	7. dinner

**Chapter 6 ~~ Dinner**

"_This has to be the most awkward night of my existence,"_ Zero thought to himself. Kaname had brought over two pizzas, one Zero's favorite. And Kaname had told him he bought it especially for Zero; and Zero had blushed. They put in the movie and Yuuki sat in the armchair, forcing Kaname and Zero to share the loveseat; and Zero had blushed again. Then Kaname offered him a slice of pizza off his plate; and Zero had blushed _again._

_"Geez with all the blood rushing to my face how is there enough circulating to make my heart beat so damn fast?" _Their legs accidentally brushed and Zero turned, if possible, an even deeper shade of red.

Zero tried to focus on watching the movie. Some Latina-looking lady in a business suit was about to try skipping rocks. Obviously the uptight chick failed, hitting her 'son' in the stomach. In the moment when the child dramatically grasped his abdomen a strange sound reached Zero's ears. He looked for the source of the noise and when he found where it was coming from his mouth flopped open in a large 'O' and his eyes went wide in shock. Kaname Kuran was _Laughing! _

The vampire in question looked down at the hunter staring at him. "What? Am I not allowed a sense of humor?"

Zero quickly looked away and mumbled his reply. "That's not it; I just didn't know you were capable of laughter, tightass."

"So that's it/ well in that case you should know I'm also capable of kindness and smiling." He smiled down at Zero, amused.

"I know that much. I see you with Yuuki all the time. This is just the first time I've seen you let your hair down, prince Kaname," Zero teased trying to keep the mood light.

This earned him a chuckle from Kaname, "prince Kaname, eh? I like the ring of that." Then the house phone went off and Yuuki stood to go answer it. "Would you like us to stop the movie for you?" Kaname moved to pick up the remote from the table

"No, it's alright I can just rewind it in a minute," she replied as she walked into the next room to pick up the receiver.

Kaname leaned back comfortably on the couch, draping his arm across the back; his hand grazed Zero's shoulder in the process. This tiny amount of contact sent goose bumps rippling down the length of the hunter's arm, who leaned back so that Kaname's arm was touching all along the top of his back. This made Kaname smile and feel a bit less nervous about confessing later.

Yuuki returned a few moments, putting on her coat. _"Well they look awfully cozy," _she thought, noting that Kaname's arm was around Zero and their knees were touching intimately. _"This had better go well because if it doesn't my dreams of a real-life yaoi will be ruined. And I don't think I could handle Kaname heartbroken."_

_ "Where the hell are you going Yuuki?" _Zero asked her annoyed.

"Cross just called from his office. He needs me to take him one of his spare pairs of glasses, he dropped a stack of papers on his usual ones and they broke. I'll be back soon, so you two can leave on the movie and catch me up when I get back. It's not like I'll miss much; it's only about a five minute walk using the shortcut."

"It's still late, do you want me to come with you," Zero inquired, nervous of being alone with Kaname this close.

"No, I'll be back in no time, just enjoy the movie."

"Fine, but take Artemis with you. Those bloodsuckers could be out lurking anywhere. No offense Kaname," Zero quickly added.

"None taken. Not all of my classmates have the restraint I wield; they'd more likely r=than not try to feed from her. I agree with Zero, Yuuki you should take Artemis. And come straight back, no dilly-dallying." Zero, of course, didn't notice the two conspirators' shared wink.

"Alright already you two, relax." Yuuki walked over to the umbrella stand by the door and pulled her Artemis rod out of it. Depositing it in her jacket pocket she opened the door and stepped out. "Well I'm off, you two behave." She flashed them one of her big goofy grins and closed the door behind her. _"Now it's all up to Kaname," _she thought before heading towards the school.

Kaname heard the door click closed and swallowed around the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. _"Gods I have absolutely no idea how to do this. What in the world do I even say? Damn, Damn, DAMN! Yuuki as right this is definitely awkward."_

While Kaname was distracted by his own thoughts, Zero had moved closer to him, reaching for the remote on Kaname had put on his lap. A faint pink tinged Kaname's cheeks as he registered how close Zero suddenly was to him.

"We should just pause this. Yuuki always asks too many questions when I have to catch her up on movies," he was saying, but Kaname barely understood it. He was once again wrapped up in trying to form the words to tell Zero he loved him.

He gulped again and shifted so he could look Zero in the eyes. Trying to seem nonchalant he asked," So Zero do you have a crush on any of the day class girls? Some of them are quite cute."

Zero met his eyes and replied, "No, they're all obsessed with the 'like totally gorgeous night class _Gods_'."

Zero's impression of a stereotypical blonde girl brought a smile to Kaname's lips. "I see, so you aren't interested in anyone then?"

"I never said that. I have feelings for someone. They just aren't in the day class."

"Really? I thought you hated all vampires, who would you take an interest in in the night class?" Kaname kept his tone neutral, but he was seething at the thought of _his_ Zero with any of those other lesser vampires.

"Some of you are bearable for the record. And it doesn't matter who because I'm sure my feelings aren't returned." He laughed, "Kaname you have pizza sauce on your face." He picked up a napkin and dabbed Kaname's face; once again very close to him.

"Yes it does matter because…. Well, …I um….." Kaname cleared his throat and turned a bit redder; very distracted by the hot hunter not even half a foot away from him.

"The great Kaname Kuran is blushing because he doesn't look perfect? This must be my lucky day," zero teased licking a fleck of sauce from near Kaname's lips. "Finish your sentence, you what?" Zero whispered the last part, now only an inch from Kaname's face.

"I-"Kaname tilted his face down slightly, and Zero's tilted up as if by reflex. "You see, I—"The rest of his sentence was lost as their lips met in a gentle kiss.

Zero's arms slid around Kaname's shoulders easily. And Kaname's arms slid around Zero's waist, pulling the silver-haired teen closer against his body.

His head spinning, Zero was the first to break the kiss. He pushed slightly against Kaname's chest and pulled away, reluctantly.

Kaname immediately felt he had made a huge mistake and abruptly stood up. "I'm sorry Zero, that was a bit forward of me. I'll just leave." He quickly went out the door and angled towards the cover of the forest.

Zero ran outside after him yelling for the pureblood to stop. _"That Dumbass!"_ he thought when Kaname ignored him and picked up his pace.

Eventually he caught up with the brunette vampire and roughly spun him around by the shoulder. "What in the **HELL** was that," he demanded, backing Kaname up against a tree.

"A kiss, Zero. Just forget about it," he said, refusing to look Zero in the eyes.

"Not that you Idiot! Running out on me without even letting me respond!"

"Zero wha-"for the second time Kaname was cut off as the slightly shorter male pulled his face down for a bruising kiss.

This time neither one pulled away, losing themselves in the heat and passion of the other. Their arms once again wrapped around the other, crushing their bodies together. Kaname slid his tongue over Zero's bottom lip questioningly, and the hunter immediately opened his mouth to let Kaname in.

Their tongues battled for dominance, but after a few minutes Zero lost. "Great guess I really am an uke. Damn it all to hell," he thought

They only broke away for lack of air, a think string of saliva connecting their mouths.

"Zero, does this mean…?" Kaname trailed off, panting.

"Yea, Bastard. I love you," Zero said in answer to the unspoken question.

Now it was Kaname's turn to back _Zero_ against a tree. He placed a quick peck on Zero's forehead and said," I love you too Zero." Then, he bent to capture His Zero's lips in another heated kiss.


	8. and nowthe smut

**Chapter 7 ~~ And Now…The SMUT**

**WARNING:::: **So as the title says this chapter is (almost) all smut. This contains lots of dirty boy on boy yumminess and sex. If you don't like that, it's probably safe to skip this chapter. And really, you knew what you were getting into reading an M rated yaoi fanfiction, so it's your own fault. So my boyXboy lovers, I hope you enjoy…

Kaname pushed Zero back into the tree harder; making the bark dig into his back. "I've loved you for a while now. I can't tell you how many times I've wanted to kiss you, to hold you. It's been so long and I am so happy I can finally act on these feelings," he said between affectionate pecks to Zero's cheeks and lips.

Zero threaded his fingers in Kaname's hair. He held on tightly, as if subconsciously afraid that this was just another of his dreams. "You know, recently every dream I have turns into a nightmare with you and I doing things like this," he said thinking aloud.

Kaname backed up a step, "nightmares?" he looked at the hunter, confused now.

"Yes nightmares, because they never turn out to be real. I was confused about now I felt about all this for a while I mean we really haven't exactly had the best relationship in the past. Now, though, waking up every morning from my nightmares without you next to me I've come to realize they are the sweetest nightmares there are: the ones that are what you really want to happen but never let yourself hope will happen."

Kaname stared in shock at Zero. "I don't know if I am more surprised that you feel that way about me, or that you of all people said something as well worded as that with how much you sleep in class." A grin spread across his face when Zero started to blush again.

"Shut up teme. So sue me for liking language class cuz we read poetry." Kaname quickly diffused the situation by nipping at Zero's neck. "I think it's rather cute Zero," he said sweetly.

He ran his hands down Zero's sides to the hem of his t-shirt, still lightly biting all over Zero's neck. He began pushing the shirt up tantalizingly slow so that he could feel the tight muscles of Zero's stomach. When his touches earned him a few quiet moans Kaname found it hard to keep with the slow pace. He wanted to possess Zero even more than he had before. _"Kami he's gorgeous. How can I get more of these reactions out of him…. panting and moaning… damn that'd be so sexy!" _ With a guttural growl Kaname ripped the shirt off of Zero.

"Dammit Baka! I just bought that! You owe me a new shir-Ah!" the rest of his rant was forgotten when Kaname simultaneously licked the shell of his ear and tweaked one of his nipples.

Kaname took advantage of Zero's gasp to once again claim his mouth. And toyed with both of his nipples to keep Zero's stream of very hot mewls and moans coming; pinching, flicking, and rolling them between his fingers.

It felt so good; Zero felt the moans escaping his throat as he tilted his head back to deepen his and Kaname's kiss. He wanted to feel more of this gorgeous vampire's skin too. He moved his hands down from Kaname's hair and started fumbling with the buttons of his shirt.

Kaname soon caught on and undid the last few pale buttons and removed his mouth from Zero's only long enough to strip his top off the rest of the way and toss it away blindly. He ground his hips forcefully against Zero while licking the pattern of his hunter's seal tattooed on his neck.

The onslaught of sensations running through his body was driving Zero insane. He leaned his head forward to rest on Kaname's shoulder. He was panting heavily and arching his back each time he felt Kaname nibble at his neck and earlobe.

He decided to toy with the pureblood right back and licked a trail from Kaname's collarbone all the way up his neck, pausing randomly to kiss or nip as he pleased. He reveled in the shudder that subsequently rippled through Kaname's body. He nuzzled Kaname and nestled his mouth and nose in the curve where shoulder met neck and licked again. His teasing motions earned him a choked groan from Kaname. He decided to graze his teeth there to see what kind of reaction he would get.

He was richly rewarded with another groan and a Kaname thrusting his hips forward and grinding harshly. "Please Zero, bite me," he heard Kaname say, in a borderline begging tone. "You need blood anyway. Take mine. Go on."

A bit unsure of himself, Zero let his elongated fangs prick Kaname's skin and a low, needy moan met his ears. A few drops of blood touched his tongue and suddenly he was plunging his teeth all the way in and drinking heavily. _"This taste! He's so rich and sweet. It's so complex….So Good!" _he moaned loudly against Kaname's neck, feeling the blood lend him a strength and clarity he hadn't felt in a long time. It was so much more powerful than Yuuki's. He felt like he was on top of the world.

The pureblood's ministrations to his body were only enhancing the feeling; making his already tight jeans very uncomfortable. He pulled back from sucking down the incredible crimson blood and put his hand there to staunch the flow. "Shit, Kaname! Sorry, you just taste so damn good," he said breathlessly, watching the wound heal quickly.

Hearing Zero talk like that made Kaname rock hard. He wanted to fuck zero's brains out then and there. Bet, he restrained himself, trying to get as much fun out of their first time together as possible. "I'd like to taste you too Zero," he said, punctuating this request with a nip to the top of Zero's ear.

When Zero tilted his head to offer his neck up, Kaname chuckled darkly. "Not exactly I had in mind baby." He placed a light kiss on Zero's pulse point.

"I am **Not** your 'baby'!" Zero blushed a deep red. He would have said more, but yet again he was distracted by the extremely hot vampire he loved. He watched as Kaname made his way down his chest. A kiss here, a nip there. He let out a sigh of pleasure when Kaname licked from his sternum to his navel and dipped his tongue inside.

He was utterly transfixed watching Kaname gracefully kneel down and unbutton his pants with ease, rubbing his erection through the rough denim. The brunette then took Zero's zipper between his teeth and pulled it down agonizingly slow. It was the single most hottest thing Zero had ever laid eyes on.

"Heh, no boxers Zero? It's like you knew this would happen tonight," Kaname teased, pulling the jeans down and grazing the toned legs in them as he did so.

"If I had known this was going to happen, I wouldn't have worn my new shirt either," Zero countered.

"Mm… that's probably true… all the same…" Kaname trailed off, licking a bead of pre-cum off the tip of Zero's dick.

"Ahn! Kaname… n-not fair! You can't just go changing the subject by doing something like tha-Aaah!" _"why do I even try talking at this point?" _zero thought silently when Kaname took his whole length into his hot, wet mouth and sucked once, hard.

Kaname opened his mouth and licked the underside of Zero's shaft and swirled his tongue around the head before taking Zero back inside his mouth, deciding that since it was Zero he could do something like this.

"Damn... Kana—"Zero panted, unable to come up with anything else more articulate to say. He instinctively started bucking his hips, but was forced to remain still by Kaname pushing him firmly against the tall tree.

Soon a thin layer of sweat coated their skin. Zero felt as if he were going to die from pure, unadulterated bliss. That was when Kaname started humming. It made his whole body tingle with delight. "Kaname… I think… I'm gonna…" Kaname met his eyes and winked, sucking even harder so that Zero came in his mouth.

He swallowed the salty cum that filled his mouth, pulled back and looked straight into Zero's eyes.

Zero immediately noticed the few drops clinging to Kaname's red lips that barely concealed his fangs. He watched a tongue flick out to get the last bit of Zero's essence there. "Mm, Zero you taste absolutely delicious. I want more of you," Kaname told him before going in for a kiss.

Zero could taste traces of himself in Kaname's mouth, but the taste of the man himself –spicy and addicting- was overpowering and it left Zero reeling.

As Kaname resumed teasing his neck zero let out a string of hitched gasps culminating in a long, low moan when his still half hard cock came into contact with Kaname's through the smooth slacks he was still wearing.

He decided to get even with Kaname for all of the blushing he'd made him do. With a smirk Zero slid his hands from Kaname's shoulders down… down… until he reached the waistline of his partner's pants.

He felt Kaname's quickened breath against his cheek. He slipped his hands inside staying over top of Kaname's silky black boxers- enjoying being the one doing the teasing now. He delighted in every chocked groan he wrested from the pureblood's lips. As hard as it was to do with the pants hampering his movements Zero played with 'little Kaname'.

"HN... So impatient Zero. I wanted to play a bit more," Kaname admonished. He pulled the silver teen's hands from his pants and picked him up bridal style. After finding a relatively soft patch of grass not far from their location he laid Zero down and latched his mouth onto one of Zero's nipples, gently biting it. Zero arched his back and mewled, driving him crazy. "I cannot take much more of this," he thought. His patience was wearing thin.

Zero opened his eyes, which he didn't remember closing, when something tapped his lips. He stared at the fingers in puzzlement for a few moments before realizing what he was meant to do. For what seemed to him like the millionth time that night Zero blushed. He opened his mouth and ran his tongue over, around, and between each of the three digits, coating them heavily in saliva.

"Kami, if it feels this good on my fingers imagine if it were my….. Oh gods… I can't take it anymore." He slipped his free hand between their sweaty bodies to unbutton and unzip his pants. He pushed down the slacks and boxers, hissing when the cool night air hit his freed, throbbing erection.

Zero looked down when Kaname removed his fingers from his mouth and found himself staring at Kaname's very large dick. It was at least 2 if not more inches bigger than his own. He suddenly became very worried about what they were about to do. _"HOLY SHIT! How in the __**Hell**__ is that supposed to go inside of me?! He's gonna split me in half!"_

Kaname saw the concern in Zero's eyes and gave him a reassuring kiss. "are you sure you want this? We could wait for another time, there isn't any pressure…"

"No. If I back out now I'll never get up the courage again. Just… be careful," he finished quietly.

"I'd never intentionally hurt you, but I cannot honestly say that this will be entirely pleasurable. After all this is your first time, just try to stay as relaxed as possible.

Zero gritted his teeth. "Just do it Kaname." He squeezed his eyes shut tightly. He felt Kaname kiss his eyelids while spreading his legs apart. Then he felt something cold and wet prod his entrance and Kaname's other hand kneading the inside of his thigh soothingly.

The slick finger slipped past his tight ring of muscles. It didn't really hurt so much as feel weird, he decided. Kaname slowly began moving the digit in and out. Soon a second finger was added, and Zero bit his lip.

Kaname began moving his fingers in a scissoring motion and Zero cried out. _"Yep now it hurts!"_ he mentally screamed.

"Shh, Shh. I know Zero, I'm sorry. It'll feel better soon, I promise." Kaname placed a few kisses on his neck, jaw, and lips trying to distract him. he went back to working his fingers in and out of Zero and added his ring finger to the index and middle fingers already inside his uke. He swallowed Zero's scream with his lips and brushed away the tears streaming down the silver-haired male's face. He muttered reassurances and started to scissor all three of the fingers, thoroughly stretching Zero out.

Suddenly, Zero arched up and moaned Kaname's name. He felt the sharp tug of Zero pulling his hair and his attempts at pushing down on Kaname's fingers to hit that spot harder.

_"Guess that prostate thing Yuuki was telling me about is true," _he thought amusedly. He abused that spot inside his lover a few more times- effectively making Zero even harder than before and moan loudly multiple times. He then pulled them out, glad that everyone was inside at this hour, so they wouldn't hear them doing dirty things in the woods.

Zero whimpered at the loss of the digits, and tried to cover it up by getting angry. "The **Hell**?! I was just starting to enjoy myself," Zero yelled, though it came out as more of a hoarse shout.

Kaname shut him up by placing the head of his cock at Zero's prepped hole. "Zero I can promise that this will more than likely still hurt. Try and bear it until we can get to the enjoyable part," he said practically trembling with anticipation of having Zero's tight heat surrounding him.

Zero said nothing, only nodded his assent and hooked his legs around Kaname's waist. He felt the tip enter him and heard the comforting words Kaname whispered in his ear, slowly pushing in until he was fully sheathed. "OH GODS IT HU~RTS! I can't do this Kaname!"

Kaname's heart hurt hearing how much pain Zero was in and kissed the tough little hunter. He stayed as still as possible; waiting for Zero to adjust. Though, he was finding that to be extremely difficult. He couldn't hold back the moan torn from some deep, animalistic place inside him when he was completely inside Zero. He was so tight! So hot! Better than he had ever imagined. It took every iota of his restraint no to just pound Zero into oblivion.

Zero slowly relaxed and felt his muscles stretching and getting used to having Kaname's long, thick member inside of him. He decided to roll his hips as a test. He winced. The pain was still there, but it was bearable now. He looked at Kaname's pained expression, and tugged his vampire's face down for a sloppy kiss. "You can move now, It's okay," he whispered in Kaname's ear.

With a relieved sigh, Kaname slowly started to move inside Zero. After a few shallow thrusts, Zero threw his head back and pulled Kaname's hair again.

"There… oh Kami Yes! … Right there Kaname!" Zero began moving his hips up to meet kaname's thrusts, seeing stars each time that spot in him was hit by kaname's huge, amazing cock. "Harder!... Aaaah… Da~amn deeper! It feels so goooood!"

Kaname, who was more than happy to oblige, pulled back until only the tip of himself was inside Zero and slammed back in, hard. He did this a few times, each time hitting Zero's prostate forcefully, making his uke thrash around screaming in extacy. He gripped Zero's hips –probably hard enough to leave bruises, but neither one of them cared ast the moment- and threw restraint out the began pumping hard and fast into Zero mercilessly. Both were letting out shouts, moans, and groans of blissful pleasure. He saw Zero reach down to pump his neglected member, steadily flowing with pre-cum at this point.

Something in his pride wouldn't allow Kaname to let him do that. He knocked away Zero's hand and replaced it with his own, pumping in time with his thrusts. Once again he nibbled Zero's earlobe. "hmn… it feels so good inside you Zero. You're so damn tight and warm. I can't get enough of you."

"Kaname… d-don't say stuff like tha— mm… ah! –that. Its embarrassing."

"like what? How you're so damned hot I can't stand it? How I want to fill you to the brim with my hot load? How I want to see my cum leaking out from between your thighs? How I want you to explode all over my hand so I can lick it off like icing on a cake?"

"Yes! Like –haaaaa- that. You're gonna –oh kami!- make me cum.

"then do it Zero. I want to taste your sweet frosting."

Kaname's dirty words and a few more rams into his sweet spot sent Zero hurtling off the edge into oblivion, screaming kaname's name at the top of his lungs. He exploded, thick whiteness shooting out of him; splattering he and kaname's chest and getting all over kaname's hand.

Zero's spazzing inner walls had Kaname cumming not long after. It was the best orgasm of his life. He thrusted into Zero a few more times, riding out his high. He filled Zero up to the point that some of his cum, indeed, dripped out and onto his thighs.

much to both of their disappointment Kaname pulled out of Zero and collapsed next to him. they lay there a few moments, trying to regulate their breathing.

Zero propped himself up on a shaky elbow to face Kaname. "well that was…" he started.

"mindblowing?" Kaname finished for him.

"yea….. so what does this mean?"

Kaname caught the hints of hesitation and uncertainty in Zero's voice. He realized Zero must think this was only some meaningless fling. He pulled his only love into his arms and planted a chaste kiss on his forehead. "it means that I love you, and you are **mine**. Nobody else's, understand? I will not permit others to touch you from this point forward."

Happily, Zero nestled in close to Kaname. "good because I love you too. And I don't want people touching you either. I won't put up with it. Especially Aido, he has to stop being all touchy-feely and hanging all over you. I have my Bloody Rose gun and I will use it."

Kaname smiled at his violent uke. "I get the point, I'll make sure he backs off; I wouldn't want to do anything that upset my boyfriend."

"B-boyfriend?" Zero pulled back a bit to look Kaname in the eyes, surprised he had used the term.

"well yes Zero. I had hoped we could date." He blushed lightly and asked anxiously, "would you want to be my boyfriend Zero?"

"of course! But you still owe me for the shirt you ruined, I haven't forgotten…boyfriend."

Kaname smiled broadly, petting Zero's sex-dampened hair. "true," he admitted. "how about for a first date we go into town and find a replacement?"

"sounds good to me," Zero replied, snuggling in close again.

- :[ -

They were both soon fast asleep wrapped in each others' arms. Finally after running around in circles of emotional turmoil they were together and contet. They spent the night tangled together in the woods.

When the sun began coming up they collected their scattered clothing and retreated to the headmaster's. since he was the only one present who could cook without burning even water, Zero made breakfast for Kaname, himself, and Yuuki.(who decided **not** to ask about their mussed hair full of bits of twigs and leaves and grass. **Not **to ask about the dried blood on kaname's neck. And **not** to mention the fact that they were both in their clothes from the night before or ask why Zero's cool new top was in the trashcan.) she only smiled into her teacup.

The shades and curtains were tightly closed against the morning light (which would obviously have been uncomfortable for the boys) but they all spent a happy Sunday morning together talking and laughing, they even finished their movie.


	9. meddling aido

**Chapter 8 ~~ Meddling Aido?**

Things went great for Zero and Kaname over the next few weeks. They hadn't officially come out as a couple, but everyone kind of already knew.

The fangirls had backed off Kaname due to Zero's rages when they tried to hang on him. The other night class students, especially those close to Kaname figured it out fairly early on. They did not interfere with their superior's relationship even if they did disapprove. Zero planned to come out to Yuuki, but she had already (of course) known, and he was grateful they could carry on as if nothing had changed. Headmaster Cross had realized the situation when Kaname started spending nights, and sometimes full days, at his house. He had called Zero to his office and fangirled about how it totally proved his ideals and hopes that vampires could coexist peacefully.

The only person who openly rejected their relationship was Hanabusa Aido, a night class aristocrat. He never missed a chance to voice his displeasure that their purest-of-the-pure leader was sleeping with a filthy ex-human hunter. His thoughtless words had earned him more than a few harsh punishments from Kaname.

_"Now that I think about it there is __**one**__ person who doesn't know about us," _Zero thought to himself taking his usual seat in the back of lit. Class; late again_. "Toga has no idea."_ Zero was terrified of what would happen if the older hunter were to find out he were dating a vampire.

Yagari Toga had practically raised him and Ichiru when their parents were away on missions killing rogue vampires. He had been Zero's parental figure, his teacher, and his hunting mentor. He was a big part of his life, especially after his parents and Ichiru had died. He respected Toga and was grateful for everything he'd done for him until the time came where he began living with Cross and Yuuki. The man had even lost an eye protecting him and his twin from a level E when they were children.

However, that did not mean he knew Zero well enough now to know he was in a relationship, or that Zero wanted to tell him so. Toga hated vampires with a burning passion and had taught Zero to be the same. _"If he found out I was with a vampire, much less a pure blooded one, he'd shoot me," _Zero thought gulping.

_"But maybe I should just do it; it's really hard sitting in his class and be thinking about Kaname without feeling guilty. Plus better he hears it from me, his pupil, about my inter-species gay relationship."_

*BRI-I-NG*

The bell for lunch went off and Zero practically bolted out the door. Why the rush you ask? Because his boyfriend (Yup Boyfriend!) was _finally_ home from back to back meetings with vampire politicians and the hunter's association, and they were going to have lunch together.

With a large grin on his face, Zero ducked out a side door to go to their favorite spot- right on the edge of the woods under a large willow tree. The leaves hung in thick, tumbling ropes that stopped about four feet from the ground, creating a semi-private are for them to spend time together that was dark enough that the light didn't bother Kaname's eyes.

Zero reached their spot and brushed aside some leafy vines to get in the darkened area closer to the trunk. He saw a light blue sheet spread out on the ground, two white cushions on it, and a bag and drinks from a fast food place too. But no Kaname.

Confused, Zero looked around him. No Kaname. He walked around the tree, still no Kaname. He gave a frustrated sigh. Then he heard a soft chuckle. Looking up, he saw Kaname sitting on a tree branch; back leaned casually against the tree, reading. He cupped his hands around his mouth and called up, "hey bloodsucker, why so far up?"

Kaname looked up, well down; just realizing Zero was standing there. "Just reading one of Shakespeare's tragedies. I find prince Hamlet to be quite amusing." He hopped down and landed neatly on his feet. "That and the food smelled good, and I wanted to wait for you to eat it."

"That's sweet to say, but I know you hate this type of stuff. You didn't have to buy it just for me."

"Ah, but it was my turn to 'make' lunch and as you've told me many a time, I burn water. Therefore, your heart-attack-in-a-bag seemed to be the best choice," he said while stalking forward to envelop his boyfriend in a tight hug.

"Mm, I missed you Kaname," Zero said, hugging back and taking in the sweet scent of Kaname.

"And I you," Kaname replied. He went in for a kiss, but Zero's stomach had other ideas it seemed. He smiled against Zero's lips at the growl. "Why don't we eat before the 'food' gets cold?"

Gratefully, Zero went to sit down on a cushion; willing embarrassed blush on his cheeks to die down. Kaname came and sat down next to him and they dug into the greasy mess of burgers and fries.

"You know, I've been thinking," Zero said around a mouthful of burger, "about telling toga-sensei about us."

"What brought this on? I thought you said you didn't want him to find out?"

"Nothing brought it on, I just figured I may as well before someone else does and Toga kills both of us…"

Kaname wrapped his arms around Zero's shoulders "if this is what you want to do, its fine by me, but you don't **have** to. I know you worry about how he may react and you hope he'll be okay with it, but I doubt that would happen. I just want you to be prepared for that possibility."

"Thanks, but I still think he should know. I might tell him tonight when he comes to dinner with Cross. I'm just really worried he'll try to break us up, he really hates you all." He leaned his head on Kaname's shoulder.

"That won't happen Zero, I promise. Now let's hurry up and finish this up, your lunch ends soon." Kaname gave him a kiss on the forehead, "now stop worrying, everything will turn out fine."

They quickly finished their meal and kissed goodbye before Zero had to hurry back to class. Kaname packed up and left for the moon dorm. Little did they know that the whole time someone had been watching from the shadows.

- :[ -

Aido turned away from the sickeningly sweet scene before him, disgusted. "Why should **he** be allowed to touch Kaname? He's a hunter! A former human! Double the nasty. The likes of him shouldn't even breathe the same air as my Kaname. Does he not understand that is all a waste of time? He will become a level E unless he drinks from the –most likely dead- pureblood that turned him. If only he could fall soon, and I could kill him. Then Kaname could be all mine."

A layer of frost slowly crept out from his body, covering everything close to him in its glistening white. He reigned in his emotions and pulled back his powers, allowing the ice to dissipate. He was furious. He hated that Kaname had chosen the ex-human wretch over him, a noble of his own kind. "**Can't Kaname tell that I love him?!**It should be me he is smiling at. Me he's sharing lunch with. He even came straight here after returning from his long trip just to be with this… trash. I hate Zero. He must be dealt with immediately."

His jealous thoughts were interrupted when Zero mentioned that Yagari Toga knowing nothing about their relationship. "I'm worried he'll try to break us up," the trash had said.

"Well, well, well… I can use this to my advantage. If someone should… I dunno… let it slip to him that his 'perfect' pupil is with one of us, it could spell the end of this 'relationship'. Then I could most definitely make Kaname mine."

With a smile on his face and a spring in his step Aido went back to the moon dorm. "I'll just have a word with our dear teacher after class tonight and let the chips fall where they may."


	10. next night

**Chapter 9 ~~ Next Night**

The 'Morning' proceeded normally. Aido woke up, showered, and dressed. He waited for Kaname downstairs. They all (the night class) walked to the school. But Kaname hung back to talk to Yuuki and Zero; Aido couldn't help but sneer at this. In the classroom he took his normal seat, and Kaname took his by the window.

The rest of the school 'day' went normally too. He ate lunch with a few other nobles, including his cousin Akatsuki. He was sad that Kaname didn't eat with them yet again. _"Probably to see his boyfriend on patrol,"_ he'd thought bitterly. He sat through all his afternoon classes restlessly, waiting for his last of the day: Yagari Toga's ethics class.

At long last the bell signaling the day's end rang, and the teens began filing out of the classroom to go back to the dorm. Aido took hit time packing up and slowly walked down the steps to yagari's desk.

"You coming Hanabusa?"

Looking towards the door, Aido saw Akatsuki waiting for him. "Yes. I just need something explained is all. Why don't you go catch up to Ruka?"

A slight blush crept onto Akatsuki's cheeks at the mention of the girl he was crushing on. "okaaaay….. See you later then," he replied before walking off.

"What do you want Hanabusa Aido?" a gruff voice pulled him back to the task at hand.

"Just to ask if it would be ethical for a vampire and a Hinter to have a romantic relationship."

"No. and I've never heard of such a dumb thing being tried in the first place," Toga said coldly.

"See that's what I thought. Apparently **Those Two** think they can beat the odds."

"Who is 'Those two' vampire?"

"As if you don't already know, everyone knows. They've been talking about if for _weeks_ now."

"Cut the crap brat and tell me what you're talking about."

"Struggling to keep his composure in the face of the hunter's insulting tone, Aido continued with mock innocence, "If you really don't know I don't want to let the cats out of the bag, well closet in this case."

"Either start making sense or get out of my classroom."

"Pushy much? I'm only talking about our pureblood prince Kaname-sama and yours and Cross' hunter Zero." At the older man's surprised look he put on a mask of apologetic guilt. "I guess you really didn't know. Oopsie."

"Are you trying to tell me that Zero, who hates every vampire just for existing is dating Kuran? I find that hard to believe." he waved a hand dismissively.

"I thought you might say that." Aido pulled out his cell and messed with the touchscreen a moment. "Do you find it so hard to believe now," he asked, a picture of the couple kissing he'd snapped earlier displayed on his screen.

Yagari stood there, staring at the evidence of his student's betrayal clear as day in the digital photo. He couldn't believe this even though it was in front of his eyes. Zero, who hated vampires as much as feared them, who swore to kill every last one of them was being held by, and even kissed by one of them.

He sneered, entirely disgusted that Zero had fallen so far. Keeping his voice even he addressed the smug teenager before him. "Can you email this to me?"

"Of course, put the address in here."

"Yagari entered his info in the send box and a few moments later a new mail icon popped up on his computer screen. "Thanks," he said flatly and turned back to a reading a stack of papers on his desk, clearly dismissing him.

Aido walked out the door and down the hallway, proud of himself. "Now if all goes to plan he will put an end to their farce of a relationship."

"You do know that of Kaname should find out your role in all this he won't forgive you," a feminine voice said; stopping him from opening the door.

"Seiren this does not concern you. Leave me be." He turned to face the girl standing beside the window. He had no interest in what she was saying. It was making him feel guilty for some reason. "Besides _I've _done nothing wrong. If you want to threaten somebody do so to the teacher. He holds their fate in his hands, not me."

"You lie to yourself as well as you lie to others it seems."

"Enough! What happens now will not be my fault so shut up already." He wrenched the door open, still trying to convince himself of the truth in his words.

"If that is what you believe, so be it. I won't mention this unless directly asked by Kaname-sama."

"I appreciate that, but as I've said i'm blameless from this point on." Without waiting for her reply he left. He decided to walk around a bit to clear his head of what Seiren had said to him. He most certainly did not like the feelings of mixed guilt and shame it was making him feel. He kept repeating to himself that nothing was his fault now. That it wouldn't be his fault if things went badly. When he finally felt back to normal he hurried back to the dorm, hungry for some real 'food'.

He went straight to the kitchen after returning to get a glass of water to dissolve blood tablets in. when he walked in he was met by a sight he'd never seen before: Kaname Kuran was flipping through a cookbook. "K-Kaname-sama, I didn't know you were here. I thought you were going out tonight. And if you don't mind me asking, what's that book for? You have plenty of personal chefs."

"Never you mind why I buy things. I was actually almost ready to leave when I saw that this had come in the mail for me. Why are you returning so late, it is unlike you to dawdle at the school," he said without looking up.

Suddenly flustered Aido responded. "Oh, uh… it was nothing really. I… uh just got distracted on the way back is all."

"You are behaving suspiciously Aido. You had better not have done anything stupid and gotten in more trouble."

"Of course not Kaname-sama. I've followed your orders to stay out of trouble to the tee," he smiled brightly.

"So you say." Kaname eyed the blonde carefully. "Take this to my room for me and leave it on my desk. I should be back in a few hours." He tossed the cookbook at him and turned to leave.

"Of course! Leave it to me, your faithful follower!" he quickly went up the stairs and into Kaname's bedroom. His eyes went immediately to the huge unmade bed and clothes all over the floor. Then to the books lying about everywhere. Finally to the scattered papers and folders scattered all over the desk by the window. _"How unlike him. He must be worried over Zero and that dinner I overheard them talking about earlier to have left his room in such a state. I'll clean it up for him, I'm sure he would appreciate it."_

So he set to work. Within an hour or so all the books were alphabetized on their shelves, the paperwork stacked neatly on one side of the desk, the clothes folded and stored in Kaname's dresser, the bed made up perfectly, and the recipe book was on the desk just where Kaname had said to put it.

Leaving the now immaculate area, Aido went to his own room. He had just started on his homework when he felt the intense burn of bloodlust in the back of his throat and remembered that he still hadn't had any blood tablets.

He rose from his own desk and went back downstairs to the kitchen for some water. He heard the usual buzz of televisions, and the clamor of sound effects and chatter of voices from the movies and video games being played on them. He also heard the crack of pool balls and thump of darts hitting a corkboard from the game room. Everything was as it should be. Just after he passed to front entrance, walking into the kitchen area, things changed.

The door was opened and slammed shut. And he smelled blood, but not just any blood. Clean, strong, powerful pureblood. He ran back to the foyer along with every other vampire in the building. There stood Kaname, facing the door, his hands clenched into fists so tight they were bleeding heavily. Their leaders alluring blood was slowly dripping down, forming red pools on the ground.

Without turning he spoke to them: "all of you. Back to your previous activities. I wish to be left alone."

The class vice-president Ichijo stepped forward. "If there is anything you need, we are all at your service Kaname. And if there is anything I can personally do, do not hesitate in saying so."

"I said to leave me alone. Go. All of you go away now." Kaname's voice held an emotion Aido couldn't quite place. Overall the command sounded menacing so all of the night class left as they were told, albeit reluctantly. Everyone was now decidedly on edge from seeing the composed pureblood acting so strangely.

Kaname remained exactly where he was. Aido returned to the kitchen, poured two glasses of water, and soaked two blood substitutes in each. Drinking from one, he took the other to the stoic figure of his beloved Kaname. "You look like you could use this. Also if you want to talk about whatever is bothering you I'd be glad to listen and help.

Kaname made no move to accept the glass, so Aido set it on a table close by. He stretched his freed hand out as if to rest it on Kaname's shoulder, but when there was about an inch left between them Kaname stopped him by speaking in a voice dripping with malice.

"Did I not say that I wanted to be left alone? I really hate having to repeat myself. What gives you the idea that my order does not apply to you? Get out of my sight; this will be the only warning you receive."

Aido stepped back a few paces. He had never seen Kaname so visibly upset before. He did as ordered and left, going back to his room. He found he could no longer focus on his work. He wished he could do more, but knew when not to push his luck.

A short while later he heard soft footsteps slowly making their way up the stairs. Peeking out his door Aido saw it was in fact Kaname. His head was hung forward, his hair covering his face. His shoulders were slumped uncharacteristically; and his hands were still in bloody fists. He quickly re-closed his door, not wanting to be caught.

He listened to the soft thump of Kaname's steps until they stopped outside his door on the floor above Aido's. He heard the door slowly creak open and close after two steps inside. Then complete silence. _"He must be admiring my handiwork,"_ Aido thought.

Then there came a loud, anguished cry and a series of crashing noises. This was followed by the sounds of breaking glass, stones cracking, and furniture splintering. The smell of Kaname's blood grew stronger, and it permeated the whole dormitory. These noises lasted almost all night, but everyone abided by Kaname's wishes and ignored it. One thing was absolute in their minds, though; their resident pureblood was deeply upset.

The next morning everyone tried to resume normal life, but the topic of Kaname's behavior hung in the air unspoken. It grew even heavier a topic when he didn't show his face for school the next night. He didn't even leave his room for the next few weeks, and everyone was forbidden from entering his room except Ichijo to bring him food and blood tablets about once a day.

This was very strange and Aido was at a loss even trying to imagine what could have upset Kaname this severely. Soon everyone on campus was worried about him. The most suspiciously thing to Aido was that though Yuuki came by every day to check on Kaname (she was turned away each time of course); Zero had not once showed up to inquire about Kaname. Aido figured that a boyfriend would be worried enough to come see what was going one. He was confused by the whole situation but couldn't help but feel **Way** back in the back of his mind that he was somehow responsible for whatever was happening.

**Author's Note:::** Sorry for the wait. I've been pretty sick recently and haven't felt like doing anything. I've been meaning to put up this chapter and Ch. 10 for a few days now. So…. Yea. The whole time I was writing the ending of this and the whole next chapter I would stop frequently saying "I don't want to write this" I'm sure I annoyed the crap outta my friends who only yelled at me to finish them so they could know what happened next. Aaaanyway the purpose of saying that was to let you know that I'm with you guys, I'm hating Aido and I really don't want Toga to come between them. I kept thinking about how horrible a person I was for doing all this throughout all of the next chapter. That and the fact that this whole thing was supposed to be a one- maybe two-shot smut story but it got away from me and turned in to… well, this. I was kinda lost after the smut chapter since that was the basis of the story then I just switched my brain off and wrote and before I knew it this plot twist came out so I'm running with it. I promise a happy ending though! And if I can get even one review by 2pm tomorrow I'll type up chapter 10 for you guys and upload it too by (hopefully) around this time tomorrow


	11. explanation

**Chapter 10~~ insight (meanwhiles of Next Night)**

_~~ Yagari Toga~~_

Yagari Toga pretended to read paperwork until the vampire left the classroom, but his mind was still on the picture. He couldn't help but wonder what had gotten into Zero's head. This 'relationship' was an abomination. I'm sure the vampire is using Zero for his own gain. He **did** get into some hot water with the (hunter's) Association not too long ago. "I'll have a talk with Zero tonight at dinner, this must be ended immediately. After all, he probably hasn't even thought of the possibility that the bloodsucker's playing him."

He printed out the snapshot, folded it into quarters and slipped it into his jacket pocket. He picked up his book and donned his coat to go to the headmaster's.

Dinner was bearable. Kaien had been had been his usual eccentric, talkative self. Yuuki seemed a bit nervous about seeing a teacher outside school, but was polite. Zero seemed to be happy. _"probably because the pureblood came back. He really has fooled Zero. All the more reason to end the whole thing,"_ he thought.

Thankfully the meal was over soon. "Cross, Yuuki, if you two don't mind I'd like to talk to Zero alone for a moment. It can't wait." Zero shot him a strange look, which he ignored.

"Not at all Yagari. Yuuki and I will just go to the other room and when you're done we can have some of that heavenly-looking melon cake Zero made," he said happily, Yuuki pulling him out of the room towards the living room.

"So what is it you want sensei?" zero picked up the plates and silverware and took them to the kitchen adjoined to the dining room.

Yagari took the glasses and followed Zero. Putting them in the sink he started talking. "Just to talk, to catch up. It's been a while. Anything important you want to tell me?"

Zero became suddenly very nervous, he started shaking a bit. "A—actually…" he turned to face Toga, "no… not really. Nevermind." Yagari heard him cursing himself for being scared under his breath.

"Are you sure about that? There seems to be something on your mind," he prodded.

"Nope. Nothing new here! Just the usual for me: cooking, sleeping, being late to class."

"_He's trying too hard. Guess the blonde was right. Dammit!" _aloud toga replied, "So my source was wrong then. You aren't dating someone."

Zero froze. He tried to cover it up by animatedly washing a dish, but toga caught the moment of hezitational fear. "No, I mean yea. Whoever told you that has their fact wrong," Zero said.

"Just stop Zero. I know, and I'm here for an explanation."

"Sensei, I promise you I have no clue what you're talki—"

His words were silenced when Yagari slammed to unfolded image down onto the counter. "Oh, I think you know **all** about what I'm talking about. Explain. Now."

Zero went back to washing dishes, ignoring him (trying to anyway). So Toga whirled him around. "Look me in the eye and tell me what the hell this is."

Snapping back to reality Zero became indignant. "You know what? Fine. It's me having an intimate moment with my boyfriend. I don't know where you got this but it's none of your business who I do this type of thing with. So back off."

"Zero what the hell has gotten into you?! Anyone, literally almost anyone else I wouldn't care about even if it was a guy. But this is a **vampire!**" he shoved the picture into Zero's face, shouting.

"So what? I love him so why does it matter?" Zero was shouting too at this point.

"Stop yelling and sit down. Thank kami these are thick walls."

Zero reluctantly obeyed and Yagari continued. "This is a vampire we're talking about. They are emotionless and evil. This one –he shook the picture- is no different. He most likely only wants a hunter as a pawn in some scheme of his. He's using you, Zero. Their species lie and cheat; they plot and kill. You used to know that."

"You're wrong;" Zero said shakily, "Kaname wouldn't do that. Not to me."

"No **you're** wrong. He's a pureblood, the worst and most calculating type. I've no doubt he's a great actor, I'm sure he really made you believe his 'feelings' for you are real."

_~~Zero Kiryuu~~_

Zero couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kaname couldn't, wouldn't use him. They loved each other. He couldn't accept what he was being told. And yet… some small, insecure part of him agreed with every word the elder man said.

"This relationship needs to end now before you get sucked in too deep," toga said to him.

"_Too late,"_ Zero thought, unable to speak. Inside he was spiraling down into nothingness. Then Yagari started explaining how recently Kaname had been arguing with the hunter's association and how he must have picked Zero out to give him free information and to get in good with the hunters.

"_I really was being used. _"Zero's heart was breaking into millions of unassembleable pieces. He was utterly and truly broken. He was so far gone that he couldn't even cry. Only sit and hear the awful things Yagari was describing to him. He couldn't even react. He barely managed a nod when asked if he was convinced that he needed to end it as soon as possible.

Yagari left and zero numbly stood and sliced the aforementioned cake. He put a piece on four small plates. He arranged his poker face and made his way to the living room. Everyone received a piece and they ate and talked. Zero ate his quickly and faked plenty of laughs and smiles to make it seem as if everything were normal.

Later, after Yagari and Cross had left to do… something (he hadn't paid any real attention to the conversation) and Yuuki had gone to bed, zero texted Kaname to come over. _"It's like a Band-Aid Zero. Just rip it off and get it over with. Then you can deal with the pain that follows,"_ he mentally pep talked.

There was a knock at the front door and Zero jumped, not looking forward to what was going to follow. He already felt the tears held back from earlier stinging his eyes. He answered the door brushing away a tear that had somehow escaped his eye.

Kaname's smile instantly changed to a concerned frown when he took in the sight of Zero. "What's wrong Zero?" he felt Kaname pull him into his arms.

Zero pushed back quickly before he let his resolve crumble. "Kaname. I—I—"

"Shh, Zero. Come sit down, you look really upset. Shh, relax sweetheart."

"No!" he practically yelled and forced himself not to look into Kaname's wounded eyes. "Kaname," he took a deep breath and turned his back on the man he loved. "Kaname I know what you've been doing. I know it's all an act, but I can't be your pawn anymore." The tears were flowing freely down his face, but he just couldn't move to stop them.

"Zero? What are you talking about? You're not making an ounce of sense, love," Kaname said carefully.

"Just… Just Stop It! Stop being so… *sniff* so damned sweet. I hate this; I hate that oh-so-concerned tone in your voice. I don't want to see that loving look in your eyes. I—I thought I was special to you. I thought…. …I thought you loved me. And that after all the horrible things in my past I'd found a glimmer of happiness to cling to." He shook himself, crying even harder. His heart was breaking all over again.

Kaname reached a hand out to him. "Zero, please look at me. I—"he was cut off as Zero punched him in the face.

"No! Don't—don't touch me! Don't say my name like that all hurt! Stop pretending already!" he sank into a chair and doubled over. It hurt so damn much to say this. It hurt so damn much for this to be real. He didn't care by now that the liar would probably be laughing at his emotional breakdown later.

Out of the corner of a leaking eye he saw Kaname clench his fists tight enough to break skin. The vampire didn't say anything so Zero plowed on, talking between gasping breaths and choked sobs. "This… this probably *sniff* means… nothing much, if anything to you… but… I really did love you Kaname Kuran. But I figured out your game. …it's over. You can show yourself out."

Zero ran up the stairs, crying all the way to his room. He stayed crumpled on the floor just beyond the locked door letting out all of his pain. Wishing for nothing more than that liar's around him, comforting him. To kiss those red lips that barely concealed fangs and have those long, slender fingers tracing patterns on his skin. _"Love is terrible,"_ he though, _"why did it have to be like this? Does the universe hate me? It's taken away all of my happiness. I don't think I can even _feel_ anymore. Damn him to hell for this. The lying, deceitful, asshole bloodsucker!"_ but Zero knew he still loved before even if it was all fake.

_~~Kaname Kuran~~_

"_That's the second time I've let him run away from me," _(see chapter 2) Kaname thought. He tightened his fists more, driving his nails further into the flesh of his palms. He was hurt and confused as all hell. 'Zero broke up with me' kept running through his mind as he replayed the scene trying to understand what Zero had said to me. _"He can't be a pawn? He figured out the game? What does that mean? He knows it's all an act? What was he talking about? I love him, he just said he loves me, so what the hell is going on?"_ Kaname was in daze, but soon found himself outside the Moon Dorm. He was close to tears himself, but knew he had to keep up appearances, so he suppressed them.

He opened one of his hands only long enough to open the door. He wants inside and let the door slam shut. The smell of his blood attracted everyone to the hall as he expected, so he told them to leave him alone. It was hard to sound authoritative when he was so damaged inside.

Then Aido had decided he wanted to butt in. he was in no mood for the clingy little blonde and quickly got rid of him. When he was sure he was alone he hung his head and allowed a single tear to leak out. He shuffled upstairs, his feet guided by his subconscious. He opened the door to his room expecting to see the mess he'd made earlier when he was worrying about Zero and Toga at dinner. Instead the place was spotless. His eyes focused on the orange cookbook he'd just received. He had wanted to try cooking for Zero as a surprise. "I guess it was just a waste of money." He picked it up.

"RAAAA-AH!" he yelled out all of his frustration, confusion and pain; throwing the book at the far wall. Next, he flipped over the desk. He threw his chair at another wall, and knocked over the bookcase.

The rest was a blur. His powers blew out the windows and cracked the stone walls. He trashed absolutely everything in his bedroom, office and bathroom the only thing even partially left intact was his bed. All of the posts were broken, the canopy was shredded, and parts of the headboard and footboard were cracked and broken off; but is supported him when he eventually collapsed –out of steam- on it.

He was cut in many places. On his hands and arms from throwing, crushing, and breaking things. And his feet were lacerated all over from broken glass, ceramics and the debris on the floor. Only then, when he could do no more destroying did he allow himself to cry. Once he started he found that he couldn't stop. He fell asleep like that: crying and confused, and wanting his Zero in his arms.

He chose not to go to school the next night for fear that Zero would be working with Yuuki and the sight of him would break him even more. The nights after that he stayed in his room. Before he knew it had been weeks wallowing in his depression.

Yuuki had tried to comfort him, but he ordered that she be turned away at the door. He wanted to see no one. None of them could help anyway. No one but Zero who hadn't –and possibly never would- come.

_~~ Outsider's Pov~~_

The two have been unfairly pulled apart by a jealous vampire and a hateful hunter. Though they love each other deeply they can't seem to get the courage up to go to the other. Zero because he is convinced he and Kaname's relationship was a lie. Kaname because he is crippled by his heartbreak. It seems they both need the other now more than ever. Someone just needs to bring them together again and make them talk. But who? And how? How can these two very bleak futures become a bright one again?


	12. understanding

**Chapter 11 ~~ understanding**

It had been three months since that night. Three months since his life had been ended by two simple words. "It's Over." Kaname hated every reminder of that life around him. Every picture, every gift, every letter and note. They were all like a stab to the heart. Every nook and cranny, all of the furniture, everything it all was somehow linked to Zero.

He was sick of it. Sick of this feeling, of how his chest hurt whenever he thought about Zero. He wanted to escape it all. He needed out of this place. Being here only made him hurt more and wonder ad puzzle to no end why zero had ended it.

Spring break would start at the end of the week, and he would finally have an excuse to get away. Ichijo had informed him that his inner circle would be going to Ichijo's family's residence in the countryside. He'd also said that there was a secluded villa on the property that Kaname could stay in if he wanted to be alone.

He hadn't decided whether or not he would actually go, but he _had_ decided he would get away from the memories in his room. The perfect opportunity to do so presented itself then in the form of him hearing Yuuki walking up the path to the dorm.

He slowly stood intending to let her in the building, but hesitated before opening his own door. Was he sure he wanted to rejoin the real world? He opened the door and stepped out resolutely. He reached the stairwell landing facing the front hall just as Shiki was telling Yuuki she had to leave.

"Actually I will see her today. Let her inside."

Shiki turned in surprise. He tried to appear normal by pulling out a box of pocky and started eating, but in reality he was very surprised to see Kaname. "Alright, you're the boss. Should I tell anyone you're out and about or…?"

"Do as you please. Yuuki come to my study and talk."

"Coming!" she flashed her goofy smile and trotted up the stairs after him. Shiki went off to tell Rima, his girlfriend, that Kaname had shown his face. Soon the whole dorm was buzzing with the news.

Yuuki looked around wide-eyed. It was all destroyed. _"Guess he hasn't cleaned up after the rampage they told me about. This is bad."_

Kaname broke her train of thought by telling her she should sit on the windowsill since it was the only thing like a chair left.

"So what is it that you want so badly that you come here every day?"

"Well mainly to make sure you're okay. But also to tell you that…. Well that you and Zero need to get back together."

"I believe that is out of the question. Zero made it very clear that he doesn't want to be with me."

"Dammit Kaname! That isn't true and you know it! I thought you'd know him better by now. I figured it all out within a week, shit boys are dense."

Kaname stared at her. This outburst was so unlike his sister hat he was speechless. He just sat there in awed silence as the words sunk in. "wait, you figured out what?"

"Oh. My. God. Did you not know something was up when he just randomly spouted nonsense and broke up with you? I know you're smarter than that."

"Yuuki can you please explain to me what you're saying?"

"Fine. The day he broke up with you Mr. Toga came to dinner. He wanted to talk to Zero alone so Cross and I left. I had Cross pick a movie because I knew he'd get absorbed in that. I went back to eavesdrop. Mr. Toga was saying a bunch of crap about you using Zero. Of course I knew better, but Zero… Zero's really insecure when it comes to you so he believed it. This explains the weird stuff he said to you that same night."

"how do you know what he said to me? And how did Yagari Toga even find us out?"

"I'm getting to that. It's why it took a week for me to get it. I was really worried about Zero because he wouldn't leave his room the day after. It turns out he was trying to kill himself. We had to take away Bloody Rose and force him to drink some of my blood. It took Cross and me a few days to get him to say anything other than curses and insults, but when we did he said he didn't want to live if he couldn't be the person you loved. He even asked me to kill him, put him out of this miserable pain, he said. He was really scared, but mostly really, really sad. But he also said he had no idea how Mr. Toga found out either. That's when I decided to do a little digging. By watching a few security tapes I saw Hanabusa Aido send a picture of you two to him. After that I pretty much understood the whole thing. I **wanted** to talk to you about it but you wouldn't let me past the front door."

"I see now. Yuuki, a moment?" he walked to the door, furious. He opened it and called out: "Hanabusa Aido. Come here immediately." His order reached the blonde, who came running into the room.

"Yes Kaname-sama? What can I do for you?"

"Why did you interfere in my relationship by informing Yagari Toga about it?" his words were not only menacing, but he put some power behind them to send pain into the aristocrat.

"I dint know he didn't know about it."

"You have the audacity to lie to me?" Kaname threw Aido at the far wall. When he reached the other vampire he shoved his hand through his shirt and into his chest and grabbed Aido's heart. "I'll show you what happens to scum like you."

"Kaname stop it! Don't kill him!"

Remembering Yuuki was there; Kaname released his grip on Hanabusa and pulled out his hand, wiping it off on Aido's shirt. "I apologize Yuuki, I had forgotten you were there." He looked down on the slumped vampire. "You however, are lucky she **is** here because it is the only reason you're still alive. You are not to speak to me or be seen by me until told otherwise. I want you as far removed from my life as possible. This is an order from your pureblood master. Now get out before I lose my self-control again."

Aido quickly ran out of the room. "Again Yuuki I am sorry you had to witness that. I'd have preferred you not see that side of me."

Still a bit scared, Yuuki replied. "It's fine Kaname. I'll take it as temporary insanity if you want. Anyway I just wanted to let you know what was really happening. I helped you guys get together last time, but I think I wouldn't be of use this time around."

Kaname was lost in thought for a moment. Suddenly something clicked and he rummaged through the mess on the floor for a pen and piece of paper. He quickly wrote the address of Ichijo's villa and gave the paper to Yuuki. "Have Zero spend spring break here. I'll be going and since the night class' vacation starts earlier I'll be able to get a few things ready. This will not be our end if it was all because of Aido's obsession. Before you ask: yes, Ichijo will be fine with this. If I tell him more people are coming he won't question it, he's very loyal. Also; to make this less suspicious you and Cross should come and stay in the main house. A few other vampires will be there, but the mansion is large enough that you two won't be near enough to be a temptation most of the time. And all of the servants are humans so they can keep us vampires sated should we run low on tablets."

"Uh….. Okaaay? It'll take some convincing, but he'll be there!" she walked towards the open door. "Oh, and Kaname?"

"Yes?"

"Don't let him run away from you again. It's getting hard to watch it without yelling at you both for being stupid."

"So you were eavesdropping on us too?"

"I never said that." She winked and left.

Kaname stared after her, incredulous. He collected his thoughts and called Ichijo. He explained his intentions, and Ichijo had been more than happy to go along with it. Kaname had known that would be the result from the start. Ichijo was a good friend, he could be trusted.

Later, when he was in his room packing for his vacation he saw the cookbook he'd bought all that time ago. With a smile he placed it in one of his suitcases. He was going to get his Zero back and he knew just how he'd do it.


	13. spring berak 1

**Chapter 12 ~~ the beginning of spring break**

Zero woke up to the insufferable sunlight piercing his eyes. He groaned and pulled his duvet over his head. _"It can't be morning yet. It's just another day I waste air. Damn. Damn Kaien for taking my guns. Damn Yuuki for not using hers on me. And damn them both for keeping me alive. It's not like there's any reason to. I mean, I'll eventually be a level E, even with Yuuki's blood then they'd have to kill me. So why not just do it now to get it over with? I don't want to live anymore; not when it hurts this much."_

He wiped at his eyes. He didn't realize he'd been crying again, that happened a lot lately. Somehow he'd been able to go to class and do his work as part of the disciplinary committee, but it was just an attempt to find meaning in life again. Same for when he rode White Lily, just a failed attempt at living. Thankfully, he hadn't seen Kaname or he probably wouldn't be able to get out of bed anymore. He peeked out at his alarm clock. 7:14 and 57 seconds. "And in 3… 2… 1…"

*knock knock*

"Right on time." He sat up and threw his legs over the edge of the bed. "Come on in Yuuki."

"You still refusing to drink from me directly," she asked when she was standing next to him.

"Are **you** still refusing to let me die," he countered.

She pressed a water bottle full of her blood into his hand. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that. Let's make a deal."

"And just what exactly would this deal entail?"

She handed him a piece of paper from her pocket. "Just stay in this place for spring break. Then, if you still want me to, when break ends I'll kill you. It's as simple as that. And before you cause an uproar about the vampires being there: there's a separate place that you're staying away from them."

"Really? Basically you lug my depressed carcass out there so I can wallow in my self-hate in new surroundings for a week and you'll let me die? It _can't _be that simple. What are you planning?"

"No plan, no gimmicks. **I'm** not hiding any motives. We have a deal?"

He eyed her outstretched hand and face before shaking hands with his free one. "Deal."

"Good! Now drink up. Breakfast is cooking too if you want some people food when you're done with that. If there's anything you need cleaned before you pack let me know. You may as well have your favorite clothes if it's gonna be your last days."

"Y—yea, I guess. I'll let you know." She left smiling and he chugged the blood bottle. He didn't get why she agreed to let him die if he stayed in some house for a week, but figured he should just go along with it. _"'S not like I'm living long enough to find out anyway."_ He got up and put on his uniform. _"Three more days till spring break. Then a few more days and the pain will stop."_ He went downstairs for the start of yet another day in Hell.

**~ three days later ~**

He watched the countryside fly past him. His music was pounding through his headphones. They'd been in the car for a few hours now and Zero was beginning to get restless. _"The hell do I have to do this for? Damn Yuuki and her deal. _*sigh* _at least I don't have to see the vampires too much. It all still makes no sense though."_

He was so tired of listening to Cross and Yuuki's hyper conversations and even more tired of their pathetic attempts to get him to join in. he just tried to remember that he only had to deal with it for a week, then he could finally be put out of this misery.

About half an hour later Yuuki turned around from the passenger seat with her ridiculous smile. "Hey Zero! Only a few more minutes. Try and enjoy yourself while we're here okay?"

"Whatever."

They arrived at their destination not too long after that. Zero simply got out of the car, grabbed his bags, and waited to be told where he was going; all without greeting Ichijo-who had been waiting for them.

They were all greeted warmly by said waiting vampire. Was it just his imagination or was Yuuki blushing when the vampire shook her hand? _"Good,"_ he thought, _"she has someone to make her happy. Well, one less thing I have to worry about."_

"Sorry to break up the love-fest here," he interrupted their small talk, "but where am I staying? It's already dark so I want to get into bed." In all reality he just didn't want to watch the happy scene anymore.

"Of course, the villa is just down that path." Ichijo pointed to a stone path just beyond where they were standing. "You'll forgive me for not taking you there myself, but I must show our other guests to their rooms inside. I'm sure you can manage alone, just follow the path right up to the front door. Also should you want to come, breakfast for the humans is 8 a.m. and for the vampires it will be 8 p.m. your lodging has food of its own if you'd prefer that."

"Whatever. I'll probably eat something simple at the place I'm staying."

"As you wish. Come Headmaster, Yuuki. Your rooms are…"

Zero started walking down the path and the rest went up to the main house. It was nice out, so he kind of enjoyed being by himself. The sounds of crickets and running water coupled with the smell of wildflowers created a sense of security he'd recently been craving. _"Is this why she wanted me to stay here, so that my last few days would be peaceful? She's such a romantic."_

The further on he went to the heavier the forestation around him grew. Soon the light from the main house was completely hidden from sight and he could barely see what was around him. A sharp turn revealed a clearing full of fireflies and roses. In the center was a Japanese-style country house. The huge covered porches would be perfect for an afternoon reading and watching the scenery.

He got up to the front door and slid it aside so that he could walk in. he took off his shoes, and smelled something like a pie baking. _"Guess they sent a maid or something to cook. Why though? They know I can cook on my own."_ He didn't smell a human. Only the roses from outside.

After he deposited his bags in an empty bedroom he followed his nose to the kitchen, curious. He opened the door and nearly fell over from a mix of surprise and crippling pain. Kaname was standing by the oven. Barefoot, we were wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and a messy apron. His hair was tied back and he looked completely calm.

He gained his balance by lurching inside and gripping the island counter tightly; getting Kaname's attention. His head was hung; he was staring at the countertop so as not to have to see Kaname. Kaname was cleaning off the normal counters so he could hide his pain.

"What….. What is this? What are you here? What's going on? Explain now you bloodsucker."


	14. spring berak 2

**Chapter 13 ~~ Spring break (middle)**

Kaname took a deep breath. He'd been prepared for Zero to be angry. That tone in his voice still hurt though. So much so that he was having trouble putting his thoughts into words. "I said Explain Yourself!" Kaname looked up at Zero, who was now glaring directly at him. He loved those eyes; they were so full of fire. Kaname shook himself; it wasn't the time to be thinking about that type of thing.

Kaname was the first to break eye contact- he closed his eyes and took a steadying breath. "I'm here because I wanted to spend the vacation with people I care about."

"Bullshit. And I could care less whom you spend time with. I meant what are you doing here, here. In this house."

"I'm here because I was invited to stay here. You are here because I made Yuuki convince you to come here so that I could talk to you."

Zero blinked in surprise at the flat-out honesty of the statement. He came back quickly (and angrily), though. "How dare you?! You're manipulating me? This is just like your kind- to control everything and everyone to get what you want. Well I'm not falling for it!" he stomped over to the door. Before walking out he said, "by the way your pie smells like its burning," and he was gone.

He went right out the front door, not bothering to close it. He was blindly stumbling around in the roses when he was grabbed and pulled into the trees. "What the **Hell** are you doing? Who **Are** you?"

"Shut up will you? I'm not supposed to be anywhere near here and I'd rather not be killed because I decided to help the likes of you."

"Aido? What the fuck is this about? I'd tell the truth if I were you."

"I said shut up. I'll tell you if I can get a word in between your yelling. It boils down to this: you need to get back together with Kaname."

"Oh **HELL** no! Not you too. Why should I take back someone who lied to me and made me believe he loved me for months? Please enlighten me," he finished sarcastically.

"Because he honestly does love you. I would know, after all I've been following him since we were kids. And in that time I've never seen him care so much for another being as much as he does for you. And because I'm the reason you broke up in the first place. The teacher did the assuming and convincing though. So now will you stop hurting Kaname already!?"

Once again Zero was stunned. "wha—what do you mean? Were you the 'source' Yagari was talking about when he came to confront me? What the Hell is your problem?! You are so lucky I don't have my guns anymore."

"Yes, yes, you're very scary. Can we move on back? Yes, I'm the one who ratted you out. I wanted to break you two up because I thought Kaname would be better off without you. I was proven wrong when Kaname went off his rocker after you left him. It kills me to say this but you two are perfect for one another. Don't get me wrong, I still hate you for stealing my love. And if you still don't believe me turn around and look at him. Would he be doing that if he _didn't_ love you?"

Zero followed Aido's gaze to see Kaname looking around frantically, calling Zero's name. He soon gave up and sunk to his knees, muttering. Curious, Zero got closer; making sure to stay out of sight. He heard: "damn. Damn. Damn. Why did I let him go? Dammit!" he saw something glistening in the moonlight, rolling down Kaname's cheeks. Zero jumped back, surprised yet again (and not for the last time) that night.

"Now do you see? You're very lucky; Kaname is amazing. He rarely lets himself feel, but when he does it's with his whole being. I really wish it was me he was so crazy for, but hey, what can you do? Now go and talk to him before I change my mind about being nice and kill you."

"Yea… thanks Aido." Zero walked out from under the trees and picked his way between rosebushes over to Kaname. He put his hand on the vampire's shoulder, and Kaname looked up at him.

Zero smiled slightly, "let's go back inside and talk." Once Kaname got to his feet Zero brushed away the few remaining tears from his face.

"Sure, Zero. And I managed to save the pie, thanks for the warning."

Aido watched them go back into the house from the trees. "This guilty feeling better go away now. I want Kaname to be happy; I just wish it were me. **But** if this will make him happy, so be it." He found his way back to the main house, feeling much better, subconsciously, since he'd done the right thing for once.

Inside the kitchen again, Kaname poured drinks for himself and Zero – who'd taken a seat on the island counter. Out of curiosity he asked, "So what made you change your mind?"

"Nothing really. I did run into Aido and he told me a few things. I figured it'd be cruel to not even hear you out."

"Something similar happened with me and Yuuki." He handed Zero a cup.

*awkward silence*

Neither of them knew how to start the conversation of what they wanted to say, so Zero –to break the oppressive silence- picked a safe topic. "Uh… so how is school going in the night class? You have a different curriculum than us."

Kaname turned away to cut the cherry pie that had been cooling on the counter. "Fine. How about you, the day class just had midterms right?"

Guess. So why is the 'pureblood prince' cooking his own food?"

Kaname handed a plate with a slice on it to Zero. "It's because you always seemed to like it so much I wanted to see what the fuss was about. That and I couldn't take that crappy fast food anymore. It taste good?"

Zero took a bite, and had to force himself not to spit it out immediately. He forced himself to swallow it; it was probably the nastiest thing he'd ever tasted. "Kaname what did you do to this? I mean it's really good for a first try, but you're terrible at this. Stick with the personal chefs."

"Yea, that's probably for the best." Kaname looked away smiling, he was happy they'd fallen into their old pattern of joking around together.

They both set aside their food. The next few moments were occupied by another silence as they tried to summon up their courage.

"Kaname I—" "Zero I—" they said at the same time.

"Go ahead Kaname; I said **I'd** hear **you** out didn't I?"

"Alright. I've never done something like this so bear with me. I *deep breath* I want to say that I'm sorry. If I ever tried to lead you on or manipulate or use you it was unintentional. I don't want to do something like that or make you feel unsure about my feelings for you. I love you. I don't want to be apart from you anymore, it hurts without you in my life. I want you to take me back, we could be happy like before. *sigh* that's it, if you want to leave you can now."

Zero couldn't help gaping. "That's almost exactly what I was gonna say. I wanted to apologize to you for acting so rashly. It's really hard for me to trust people so I was feeling insecure. I was too quick to believe the worst. I just love you so much that the thought of you not feeling the same made me overreact. I didn't even let you try to explain. I was actually hoping **you'd** take **me** back."

Kaname was so happy that he was unable to control himself. We went right over to Zero, grabbed his face between his palms, and crashed their lips together in a bruising kiss. He thought he'd pushed too far, so he pulled back quickly.

Zero stared into space a few seconds (surprised again). "Sorry Zero, I couldn't help it when you said you loved me. I—"

"Shut up and kiss me teme." He pulled Kaname back in close with his legs, wrapped his arms around Kaname's shoulders, and kissed him back enthusiastically.


	15. cherries and chocolate

**Chapter 14 ~~ cherries and chocolate (spring break end)**

Things grew heated fast. Zero actually took the initiative and slicked his tongue over Kaname's lips. Kaname was a bit surprised since he was usually the one in control, but he eagerly opened up; he could care less who started it as long as he could kiss Zero. Zero, meanwhile, was putting up more of a fight than he normally did, so much so that Kaname –for maybe a half a second- considered being the one to be taken.

Pride, however, intervened and Kaname broke the kiss. No way would he allow himself to bottom. Not even for Zero- who was now devilishly smiling at Kaname.

"What's the matter," Zero asked, "I thought you wanted me."

Kaname thought fast, "I'm hungry. We have all these cherries left over and the chocolate whipped cream. I was thinking of making myself a banana split."

"Really? Right now," Zero said, somewhat annoyed. "Right in the middle of us making out you want ice cream? Have you lost all sense?"

"I never mentioned ice cream."

"Huh?"

"I'll show you what I mean." Kaname undid a very confused Zero's pants. "Cute panda boxers by the way."

"Shut up. You're the one that bought them for me."

"And I was right to, they look so adorable."

"Keep it up and I'll shove my foot up your ass."

"Is that a promise?" Kaname pulled the jeans off then slipped the shirt off Zero's chest. He looked Zero up and down licking his lips. "I approve."

"The hell are you going on about now?"

"You look really sexy and not one bit different since the last time I saw you topless. I approve."

"Dick, "Zero said smiling.

"Speaking of that…" Kaname yanked the boxers down Zero's legs – Zero yelped when his skin touched the cold countertop.

"The fuck are ya doing?! This thing is freezing!"

"Making a banana split. Stop whining and lay down for me."

"Fuck you."

"I'm getting to that.' Kaname gripped Zero's exposed- and hardening member. "Besides you seem ready to do anything I want, why pretend to be against this?" he pumped Zero harshly a few times. "I promise you're going to like this, you'll be warm enough in a few minutes."

"Feh… fine, you're lucky I love you teme." He laid down on the counter –much to his displeasure- his legs hanging off of the edge still.

"And I love you." Kaname picked up the whipped cream dispenser and shook it. He proceeded to spray the fluffy chocolate on Zero's nipples, abs, making the uke shiver more.

"wha-?" Zero looked at his body in puzzlement as Kaname dropped cherries randomly into the mess. Then he watched his thigh get the same treatment. Then Kaname reached his 'banana', spraying the whole thing and topping it off with a large swirl of cream and a cherry. "You're weird Kaname, you know that?"

"So you've told me on many occasions." Kaname stepped back to take in the sight of is sexy sugar-covered… Fuckbuddy? Lover? Friend? What exactly were they?

Zero lifted his head again. "What now; forget an ingredient? Hurry up I'm freezing." "Zero what exactly are we? We said apologies and sweet things then jumped straight into this. What does that mean?"

"Are you seriously asking that?" zero sat up and hugged Kaname and kissed his cheek. "I love you and you love me. We made up, we're lovers… and if you want I guess we're dating again."

"Of course I want to be in a real relationship with you again. That's why I got you out here and –attempted- to cook." He registered then that Zero was against him. His shirt was now covered in chocolate whipped cream. "dammit." He looked down at his laughing boyfriend, "you planned his I presume?"

"Duh. You're turn to strip."

"Alright. One moment." He bent forward and licked over one of Zero's nipples. "Delicious."

Zero shivered, he'd really missed Kaname's touches. He watched Kaname unbutton his dirty shirt excitedly. He wished the clothes would hurry up and come off; but Kaname was such a damn tease. He lay back down, knowing what was coming next.

Sure enough Kaname came over and started cleaning his smeared chest and legs with only his tongue, avoiding the one place Zero really wanted attention. He was playing with Zero in a way only **he** could. Not fast enough for him; Kaname licked him clean, only the 'banana split' was left to be devoured. Zero shivered in anticipation.

Kaname was really enjoying himself. Even though most of the cherries had fallen off when Zero sat up the one on his treat had stayed. Not to mention Zero was squirming on the counter in the sexiest was because he'd ignored that spot until now. He plucked the cherry and a bit of cream off with his tongue. "There's nothing better than cherries and chocolate you know," he stated more to himself.

"Uh-huh," Zero replied, trying not to jump up and just attack Kaname's body.

Kaname pulled the –now knotted- cherry stem from his mouth and showed it to Zero before tossing it on the floor. "Now for the best part." He closed his mouth over the head of Zero's dick and sucked it clean. The taste of pre-cum and chocolate mixing in his mouth created an interesting flavor. Next he licked from base to tip until Zero was all clean. He started teasing the head with his tongue to get a series of loud moans out of Zero.

"Kaname hurry up, I can't take any more of this."

"Anything for you Zero," he unbuttoned his pants. "Shit."

"What now," Zero complained.

"I don't have any lube, do you?"

"No. I wasn't exactly planning on having sex with anyone."

"Fuck… wait, I have an idea." Kaname started going through the cabinets and drawers.

"Why not just use saliva like the first time we did this?"

"Cuz it hurt your ass fairly badly the next few days. Spit makes very bad lubricant, that's why we started buying the reals tuff in the first place. Aha!" he turned back around holding a green-tinted glass bottle with a label on it.

"Kaname is that olive oil?"

"Yes, in a book I once read a character used this as a substitute. I think it could work; it's slippery enough."

"Are you serious?! Is it even safe?"

"Alright then," Kaname buttoned his pants back up, "no sex got it."

"Hold on a second teme! You're going to finish what you started."

"I'm not going to use saliva, and sure as hell not taking you dry."

Zero fidgeted a bit; annoyed that he wasn't getting the friction he so needed now. "Then use the damn oil, I don't care at this point. If I don't get a release soon I'm going to explode, and I'm not begging for it."

"I knew you'd see it my way," Kaname said before grabbing Zero's chin and kissing him hotly, slipping his tongue into Zero's eager, wet mouth.

Zero undid Kaname's pants and pushed them and the boxers beneath down as far as he could reach from his position on the island. Kaname smiled against Zero's lips, then pushed Zero back, propping his muscled legs on his shoulders.

Kaname drizzled the golden colored olive oil on his fingers and roughly inserted two fingers into zero, starting to scissor immediately.

"Ouch! Kaname you're being too rough."

"Sorry Zero, but I've been a bit sex deprived. I'm holding back as much as possible so that I don't hurt you too bad."

"Well you're doing a hell of a job," Zero said sarcastically. Kaname ignored it and added his ring finger. "I think you've gotten rusty at this vampire." However, when Kaname found his prostate a few seconds later Zero proved his statement wrong. He arched up, making Kaname push into that spot harder before the digits were taken out. "You're not gonna toy with me some more? You must be **really** eager."

"It's not like I had an outlet for these urges the past couple of months."

"Aido would've volunteered if you wanted sex."

"It's no good if it's not you," Kaname said while slowly pushing inside Zero.

"Aahn!... that's sweet, same here. I can't think of another person I'd do this with. …but if you don't start moving I'll try looking."

Kaname bristled up at Zero's mock threat.

"Hey, hey calm down. I'm joking. Seriously though, start moving or I'll knock you over and ride you on the floor."

Kaname laughed. Zero was as blunt as ever. "And you're calling me impatient?" he started thrusting.

"Ah… hah… Kaname did you get bigger?"

"Who knows, why you feel too full," he asked seductively.

"No… I must've..Ah!.. forgotten how amazing it feels with your big hot dick up my ass."

"Really?" Kaname picked up the pace, going in deeper too. "Funny, I'd forgotten how tight and unbelievably warm you are inside."

What came next was nothing but moans and pants, and shouts when one did something the other liked. Eventually Zero had moved his legs down to Kaname's waist and he'd say up; pushing them away from the counter and into the wall. Kaname was holding Zero up by the thighs- their bodies were slick with sweat. They were completely lost in each other. Then suddenly, Kaname pulled out of Zero –who immediately began protesting. "What the **Hell** are you doing?!"

"Going to the couch. I think I'll take you up on that offer to ride me." Zero had no comeback so he simply followed Kaname to the living room after Kaname took his pants and boxers the rest of the way off.

Kaname sat down and pat his open legs for Zero to sit on. Zero came over and guided himself down on Kaname's throbbing erection again.

"That's better," Kaname sighed. "Now it'll be easier to kiss you."

When they eventually broke their deep kiss Zero rested his head on Kaname's shoulder. "Ya know… it's been so long since I've had real blood. I've been living Offa Yuuki's but it just can't compare to yours. I can hear it pumping hard through your veins."

"then take some." Kaname bared his neck for Zero and thrusted upward to emphasize his words.

Zero bit down and let the warm sustenance fill his mouth. But, after a few pulls his head was swimming from the strength of it. He detached and put his hand over the puncture wounds until they could heal to keep the blood from getting everywhere. "Damn that's strong, but I'm feeling great."

Kaname captured Zero's lips again. They soon became like animals in heat; thrusting moaning, panting. It wasn't much longer before they were both close to cumming.

Kaname didn't want to blow first so he grasped Zero's weeping cock, pumping it and thrusting harder right into Zero's prostate his other hand tangled into Zero's silver locks; and his face was buried in Zero's neck. He was leaving hickeys all over the skin there. He couldn't hold on any more and came deep inside Zero- sending the hunter into his own orgasm all over them both.

Again Zero had to put his head on Kaname's shoulder. "I didn't think I'd feel this good again before I died."

"You didn't see us getting back together in the decades ahead?" Kaname pulled out and Zero gut up, turning away.

"More like the week ahead," Zero corrected quietly.

"What are you talking about?"

Zero sighed. "I was gonna kill myself before school started up again. Yuuki got me up here by promising she'd let me, but I was planning on it anyway... I just couldn't deal with a world you weren't part of."

"Thank he gods I acted when I did. Zero, I'm so sorry." Kaname got up and hugged Zero tightly. "I don't know what I'd do if you had actually gone through with it already. I am so sorry you felt that depressed."

"Yea… I just couldn't cope with the situation. But now that I know the truth there's no reason you won't be by my side in the future." Zero let himself relax against Kaname, "I love you so much."

"I love you too Zero, with all my heart. And don't let me hear about any suicide plans ever again. You aren't allowed to die on me."

"Okay," Zero said rather breathlessly.

Kaname went to the bags on the floor at the other end of the room and pulled out two pairs of shorts and tank tops. He tossed an outfit to Zero.

"You actually own clothes like this," Zero asked in disbelief, throwing on the outfit.

"It's what I like to sleep in during warm weather. You didn't think I slept in butting ups and slacks did you?"

Zero blushed a bit, "no I just didn't peg you as the type to but basketball shorts and tanks."

They got into bed in the room Zero had found earlier, and got close together under the covers. They talked for a bit and laughed. And when they went to sleep they both had good dreams for the first time in a very long time.


	16. epilogue

**Epilogue**

They barely left the villa the rest of the break. Zero taught Kaname a few simple recipes to practice. Kaname reminded Zero –very- often how much he loved him. They laughed and loved and were happy. Eventually, though, the day came that they had to go back to school. They met up with everyone else hand in hand, and announced that they were back together; then left I Kaname's personal car. Once back to the academy, Zero went to find Yagari Toga. And, supported by Kaname, he told his sensei that he was with Kaname and there was nothing he could do about it. Also, Kaname made sure to tell Aido he could resume normal life, but if he interfered again the consequences would be much worse than they had been this first time.

They quickly fell into a rhythm. They slept at either Zero's room in the headmaster's or in Kaname's dorm room. They went to each other's lunches to spend time together. Zero kept the fan girls off Kaname on his way to class as always, and waited for Kaname after the night class ended so they could eat dinner together. Similarly, Kaname saw Zero off in the mornings, and was woken up by Zero after the day classes were over. They were blissfully happy together.

They knew things couldn't stay this way –as much as they wished it would. They knew there would be problems and obstacles down the road; but for now they let themselves relax. They just wanted a time-out to live a little, and for the time being that's what they got. Their relationship blossomed and grew and thrived. And they were happy, and deeply, madly, crazily in love… at least for the time being…

3 The end 3

So yea that's the end. I'm soooo sooooory for it taking forever. I've had it done for a long time now. But my laptop has a virus and it won't let me do any typing. I'm home sick today so I finally had a change to type this chapter and the last on my parents' computer. I would have tried to sooner, but you never know when they'll walk in and they obviously haven't been told I write smutty stuff so… you can understand why I had to wait till I was home alone. 3 thank you to everyone who has followed or favorited Sweet nightmares or me. I appreciate it and all of your reviews. I have a few other works out. And I have to wait until I'm alone again or my laptop is fixed before I update my story titled "sasunaru Songfic". I guess that pretty much wraps it all up… thanks again and let me know what you think through reviews and pm's it makes my day to get feedback from other people 3


End file.
